Awakening the Danger
by XCALLMESOBERX
Summary: Awakening the Danger.
1. Chapter 1

[Chapter one]

I hate this god damn stupid uniform! Who the hell picked gold and red? I mean c'mon does it really look good?. I Peyton Grace Lancaster cannot stand my attire. It's annoying. But I suppose it's one small price to pay for coming to a school such as Hogwarts, a school so full of magic it literally pours out of your ears.

The Hogwarts express which I'm sitting in now is full with people who feel just the same as me...well there may be a few exceptions such as the moody Slytherins that feel the need to slag my beloved school off any chance they got. Especially Parkinson the ding bat, oh how she gets on my nerves with her high pitch squeal!

"Want one?" Kris asks as he leans over my friend Leona.

There are many things I could say about Kris but I shall break it down for you, he's a bit eccentric but I love him all the same, he tends to get into fights with the Slytherins and has a huge crush on Leona.

I take the chocolate frog from him while thanking him. His dark brown hair and green eye's where his most outstanding features.....oh and the fact that he had big muscles underneath his uniform……mmmm.

"You're such a greedy guts Kris! Really do you have to shove that many in your mouth?" Leona grimaced while glaring furiously at him from the side.

"Yeah Kris!" I laughed.

Leona, well to be perfectly honest she's amazing. Never a person to let you down, she's trust worthy, smart and has an incredible sense of style and to top it off she is into the things I am. Her appearance? Well she has tight red curly hair that's cascaded down her back and bounces as she flatters about. Light green eye's that where so pretty I was slightly envious of them and she has the most amazing skin. Oh and she had a huge crush on Kris...not that she would admit it or anything.

Me you ask? What does Peyton look like? Well I've been told that I have the prettiest wavy golden locks in the whole school, lovely deep blue eyes and perky full lips but I don't see it personally but what girl does? No matter how many times guys hit on me or the number of times I get compliments about my looks I don't believe them.

But back to the current situation, there is plenty of time to get to know one another as I tell you my story.

"Nice shoes!" Leona complimented as she inspected my new back leather boots.

"Thanks" I mumbled sleepily against Kris's shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep Peyton I don't want drool on my shoulder!"

"Hey I do not drool" I sat up straight and fixed him with a glare.

He chuckled. "I know I just wanted you to get off my shoulder, I have to go change" he then jumped up rather smug with himself, grabbed his uniform and made his way out of the carriage.

I turned to Leona and rolled my eyes.

"Did you hear about Malfoy?"

I pushed my long wavy hair back from my face. "No what about him?"

"Well supposedly his parents have arranged a marriage between him and Parkinson, sick right?" she grimaced, added a shudder and dramatically gagged.

"They are perfect for each other"

They were in fact destined to be together. I mean do you know anyone better suited then those pair of evil cockroaches? Especially Malfoy he's like the number one cockroach with his big oh-I'm-god attitude and his slicked back blonde hair.

_It's not slicked back anymore._

"You got that right. Imagine there kids though, all their evil little spawns running around wearing t-shirts that say 'let me drink your blood'!"

I laughed. It was Leona and I's private joke, we always laughed about how pale Malfoy's skin was and that he was secretly a vampire. And that glare he gave you when he would pass you in the corridors...or how fast he ran from trouble...I laughed again.

I pulled a funny face "I v'ant to suck your blood!"

Leona giggled. Just then the door slid open and a confused Kris walked in.

"Don't do that again Peyton. You look highly unattractive."

My face quickly returned to its normal posture, and a swell of blood returning to my face.

–

The train ride after that was pretty uneventful. Kris and Leona had a thumb war competition while I sat in the corner and caught up with some reading. Before we knew it we were stepping off the train onto a smoky platform. Night had come showing me the beautiful castle that lay ahead, its lights beaming down upon us.

"Hey Peyton!" Harry Potter waved as he past with his two friends.

"Oh Hi Harry, nice Christmas?" I called back.

"It was okay, you?"

I smiled warmly at him "Yeah it was okay" He soon disappeared into one of the carriages.

"Move out the way scum! Yeah you! Move it or I'll set Crab loose on you" I turned around at the sound of _his _voice and sneered as he passed me without so much of as a look. Who the hell did that bleach blonde ferret think he was just barging by Luna like that? I shook my head and turned back.

"He's such a greasy slime ball!" I hissed.

Leona nodded as Kris helped her into the carriage. He grabbed my hand next and helped me up.

"I heard him and Parkinson arguing on the train; maybe he's having a mental breakdown?"

"Oh I wish" Leona laughed.

"Trouble in paradise huh? Well it doesn't surprise me at all. Who in there right mind would put up with him?"

We all started to laugh.

–

Draco Malfoy's. P.O.V

I could not believe the things my family had done to me. It wasn't in love or wanting the best for me, no my family wasn't like that. The Malfoy's where pureblood and the only things they cared for where themselves.

I clenched my jaw together and fixed my eyes on the carriage in front of me that was until that ditzy daydreaming blonde that hung around with Potter stepped in front of me.

"Move out the way scum! Yeah you! Move it or I'll set Crab loose on you" It felt good to let go of some built up anger.

I pushed past, my feet crunching the ground underneath me I continued on my way. However I felt a rather odd stare being directed my way, it was angry like the rest but it was also slightly curious. I turned around just as I reached the carriage and spotted Peyton Lancaster being helped into a carriage.

I raised an eye brow as I looked around at any other possibilities.

_Must of gone by the time I turned around._

Lancaster…… would not be curious about me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Is it me or is Hermione's hair even bigger this year?_

I twisted in my seat as the festivities began trying to get a better look at her; I was easily distracted to say the least but hey! Have you not seen her hair....?

"What are you looking at?" Kris asked as he popped a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth.

I snapped back "Oh just how big Hermione's hair is this year" I shrugged.

"Yeah..." he rolled his eyes sarcastically and I saw Leona holding back a laugh.

Suddenly realizing that I was hungry I began piling me plate to the brim with the delicious foods. I was very fortunate. I had a fast metabolism with meant I could eat as much as I wanted....even though I do tend to over indulge sometimes.

"Excuse me Peyton could you pass me the gravy?" I blinked suddenly confused. The boy that was talking to me was as you could say my 'crush'. Oh how I despised that word. I bit my lip in embarrassment but managed to steadily pass him the gravy pot without looking him in the eye.

"Thanks" Oliver shot me a winning smile.

I gulped "Yeah...Your Welcome" I flashed him a flirty smile then shifted my body to face Leona who had watched the exchange and grimaced. Oh I sure knew how to make a fool out of myself sometimes.

"Hey Peyton are you blushing" Kris pointed out.

I growled at him "No shit"

"Leave her alone Kris!" Leona snapped.

"What!? She is."

"God you're so immature"

"I'm immature?"

See what I mean by tension? They obviously had a thing for one another but where both frightened of admitting it. Quiet annoying really when they both argued over me. Kris was the stubborn type while Leona liked to make an argument over things to hide her emotions... funny though, they were clearly written across her face.

Glancing around the hall to try and get away from my thoughts and the sound of my friend's squabbling I looked at all the familiar faces, even smiled at some when the stared back. The atmosphere was good; everyone was having a good time welcoming each other back. Slowly my eye's made their way past the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindor to land on the only table that looked like there where mourning at a funeral.

_Oh Parkinson what have you done with your hair? Oh look Zabini has actually got rid of his acne, or the hex Dean put on him ha-ha...Hmm Theodore is looking broody as ever...oh err-let's look away!_

I shuddered when our eyes connected. Malfoy was really intimidating when he used the full force of his eyes on you. It wasn't just him impressive mouth I didn't like...he just seemed rather odd...not in a freakish way, just a full on evil manner. I didn't bother to see if he had realized I was staring.

I jumped straight into Kris's and Leona's conversation.

–

My first lesson and I was irritated. My uniform was bugging me, a few Slytherin's had took my tie and placed it on top of a chandelier, Leona was moaning on about how Kris was so arrogant, I had an essay on the effects of a love potion when used incorrectly and now I was getting a headache.

"Oh be quiet Leona!" I snapped while rubbing my temples as I weaved through the crowds towards my next lesson.

"But Peyton he's so-"

"You're both the same! One day I'll make you see it." I cut her off nastily.

Leona huffed finally realizing that I wasn't in the mood. I pushed past a few more people when I dropped the book I was carrying, reaching down quickly to grab it I flinched back when someone stepped on it. Looking up Malfoy smirked at me. I sneered at him.

"Excuse me Malfoy your foot is on my book, please remove it."

_That's it Peyton...keep it light._

"I don't think I will" he laughed, his friends following his lead. My hand twitched for my wand which was somewhere in my bag but I shrugged it off when I noticed his clutched tightly in his hands.

"You're just so immature Malfoy"

_Forget the book....I have two anyway._

I was just about to walk past him when someone pushed him back.

"Picking on girls again Malfoy? You cannot get any lower. Here you are Peyton"

I almost laughed at the disgusted look on Malfoy's face when Oliver Wood pushed him back and passed me my book back.

"Thank you Oliver." I clutched my book.

"No problem" he grabbed Leona and I by our elbows and directed us away from Malfoy's cronies.

I turned around to smirk at their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter three]

Leona and I giggled shyly as Oliver steered us away from the school 'bullies'. I could feel his hand pressing intensely on my back, how it got there I don't know but I'm pretty sure it'll be burned into my skin. He was rather handsome. I couldn't help but peak up at him as we made our way onto the bustling courtyard. His hair was perfectly styled in a short array, his dark eyes sparkled with humor and his accent...oh god that accent!

Now can you see how gushy I am when it comes to him?

I hid the blush on my cheeks well.

"Thanks Oliver, he's such a pest doing that to Peyton" Leona smiled up at him with ease.

_The girls a genius! How does she do that I wonder...._

"Yeah...thank you" Oh that wasn't bad...the pause was a little awkward but I managed to smile without making myself look like an idiot.

"No problem. I actually like putting that ferret in his place; he's such arrogant bast-"

"Oh Hey Harry!" Leona called over his shoulder quickly, flashing me an impatient smile and hurrying off to an unexpected 'friend'. I watched her walk away silently fuming. Why do girls do that to you? Leave you with your crush thinking it's going to help!? Bloody mad I tell you.

"So Peyton what lesson do you have now?" He asked.

I felt the urge to just walk away I just got nervous when I talked to someone I had deep feeling for. "Err I have a free period. Thought I would get some homework done" I mumbled.

"Homework on the first day!? That's tough" He chuckled while looking down at the floor, his bag draped carelessly over his shoulder.

"Yeah...Snape sure does know how to welcome us back" He liked that; he looked up with a big toothy smile that froze me to the spot.

"Oh potions. I'm not one to brag but I sure know a lot about it, want some help? I haven't got a lesson till after lunch?"

_Oliver and Peyton sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G first came love then came..._

I ignored the irritating rambling in my head and looked at him, no longer blushing I bit my lip trying to calm my sudden heavy breathing.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you or anything-"

"Of course, shall we go to the common room?"

I smiled at him. It was getting easy, it wasn't so hard to look at him and he sure as hell made me feel comfortable.

"Okay"

–

When he said he knew a lot about potions he was lying…………..he knew absolutely loads! I've learnt more from him than I have these past three years, he was really understanding when I told him that Snape was a stuck up grease ball that liked to make my life hell. I think my affection for him grew when he agreed. When we were alone and there was actually a reason to be alone I was fine around him, I didn't stutter, mumble, whisper, blush or anything of that. I was just confident Peyton.

Oh too soon he had to leave me to go to Quidditch practice. We both parted with big smiles, he went off to the boy's dorms to go change and I went off to go find Leona so I could gush to her about our study 'date'.

_Eww! It's like one of those cheesy muggle films._

I found her and Kris soon enough, they were arguing over a Herbology assignment they had just received. Leona clocked eyes on me and smiled.

"How was your free period?" she grinned at me, much like the Cheshire Cat.

I bit my lip before answering "It was interesting"

"Interesting? Just interesting!? Girl I want all the details"

Kris rolled his eyes at me and pulled a funny face behind her back. I snorted.

"He helped me with my potions assignment big deal"

"Peyton! C'mon tell me the rest...surely you didn't just study?"

"Yes we did"

"Leona she isn't like you! She won't snog anyone that pays her the littlest attention."

"WHAT!? Says you who's like the males version of-"

I cut her off before she said something she would regret "Oh look there's a three headed peacock!"

"What? Where!?" Kris asked.

I laughed, turned on my heel and made my way to next lesson.

"She thinks shes sooo funny!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Stupid woman!"

"Stupid unfunny woman!"

They both laughed together. How annoying.

–

_What is he staring at? Merlin I knew he was a little weird but this is really weird._

Theodore Nott was staring at me, well when I say staring I mean glaring so hard his eyeballs might fall out but that's not the point. The point was what I did to him to deserve his 'full' attention.

"Why do you think Nott's staring at me?" I whispered to Leona as she scribbled on her parchment. She looked up slyly, looked at him and looked back down.

"He's koo koo bananas". Oh that helped.

I was about to shrug it off and get back to my note's when a ball of parchment skidded across the table and landed perfectly in my lap. I looked around to make sure the teacher wasn't looking and when I felt safe enough I opened it up.

Gasping in pure horror I dropped it. My eyes flashed with the disgusting image that moved on the bewitched parchment.

In a very artistic drawing I was laying on a classroom floor with puddle of blood around my head. My wavy golden hair tinted red from the blood almost making the whiteness of my face stand out. Everything about this disgusting foul evil drawing looked like me.

I dropped the paper to the desk.

"Peyton? What's wrong, what is that?"

Before her fingers could get to the paper I picked it up and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Nothing just some idiot sending me a note..." She looked at me quizzically, quill in hand and everything.

"What did it say?"

"Oh the usual. What's up Gryffindork?" I faked a laugh and turned away.

The word terrified didn't fit how I felt right now.


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter four]

The bell rang; I jumped, grabbed my bag and darted for the door leaving a whirl wind behind me. Leona screamed my name but I pretended not to hear her. How sick could someone get? I had nasty notes passed to me before but nothing like that one that was now laying in the bottom of my robe pocket. I had looked around the classroom, trying to make eye contact with anyone who could have sent it but everyone was paying attention.

I felt sick.

I pushed past a third year, my hand reaching out for the wall when a foot shot out, tripping me up and oddly I fell backwards. A snivel of snide laughter met my ears. I blushed furiously with rage as I looked up at the face of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing down there Lancaster?" he sneered.

"Oh why don't you ask your foot?" I spat back, pushing my long hair from eyes and grabbing my bag. I stood up.

He laughed, his head lolling back as If I had said the funniest thing in the world. I Scoffed and turned.

"Wood not following you today?" He asked while keeping his distance. I raised an eyebrow at this, why the hell was this creep following me? I picked up my pace silently cursing the sparse population of students in the hall I had took to go down.

"Get lost ferret" I snapped not bothering to look at him. If he dared try and curse me I would kill him.

He growled as his well known nickname "Touchy! Come on brave Gryffindork face me" he taunted.

I shook my head.

_Rise above it Peyton, he's just trying to get your back up._

"Aw can't little Lancaster handle a little confrontation?" he laughed. His laugh hurt my ears, it was so infuriating I actually felt my hands twitch into fists but I locked my limbs, I would rise above him!

"Go play with someone else Malfoy" I called.

"Play? I don't think so. I just find it amusing when you dorks get what you deserve"

I turned on that, my hair whipping him in the face, he flinched back shielding his eyes from the strands of my hair.

"Just go away you idiot! I don't want to play your sick little games so do as a good boy and fuck off!"

His face twisted into an angry snarl, he pulled out his wand within a flash and pointed it to my chest. I didn't like this at all. I hadn't done anything to him had I? I just been tripped by him and here he was pointing his wand at me like I was the one about to stun him.

"You have such a nasty mouth. Tell me Lancaster what would your-"

"Malfoy is that you?" We both froze. Mine was out of fear; one of his friends had just come by the corridor we were arguing in. Blaise Zabini was now making his way towards us.

"What's going on?" he eyed me with disgust. I almost glared at him back.

"Lancaster here is getting too big for her boots" Malfoy smirked at me. I scoffed angrily but it didn't bother to push my luck. I was out numbered here, everyone knew that it meant bad news especially if it was against the Slytherin's, they where brutal and I didn't fancy going to the hospital wing with extra limbs.

"Come on man you're wasting your time" how odd. What did he mean by that? I shrugged it off and turned away. I heard light angry mumbles as I left them behind.

–

I caught up with Leona and explained my weird 'argument' with Malfoy but she saw nothing interesting in it and started to question me about my quick departure to which I replied with some lame excuse and she seemed to swallow it without any more questions.

I sighed in relief.

"You know I was talking to Lavender and she's invited us both up to her dorm tonight for a sleepover, I said we would go up..."

"Oh Leona!" I mumbled, dropping my head into my hands while rubbing my temples.

"Aw C'mon it'll be fun plus we don't really have anything to do tonight, right?"

I was just about to argue with her when she cut me off.

"Seriously Peyton you're turning into a geek."

I pouted at that. I was not a geek I just took pride in my grades.

"Fine but if it gets a little too much for me then I'm out of there! Okay?"

Leona laughed joyfully while grabbing my hand and pulling me up to our dorm.

My mind still on my little drawing that was crunched up in my pocket...still moving.


	5. Chapter 5

[Chapter Five]

"Right there...no there! Just a – No Peyton right THERE!" Leona screamed angrily as I looked for the book she requested. I didn't see what she was so angry about! Had she seen the schools collection of books on trolls! I plucked the book from the shelf and threw it across the table smacking into her arm.

She scowled. I stuck my tongue out. Sliding into the seat across from her I got back to my potions essay. It had been a week since school started and I already felt like I had been deprived of a year's worth of sleep. I just had to get back into a routine...right...

"Hey ladies" I looked up and almost choked when Oliver slipped into the seat next to me and pulled his books out. He always managed to shock me with his sudden appearance and charm.

"Hey" I grinned.

"Sup" Leona nodded with a smile.

"Kris was looking for you two earlier; he's got himself into a bit of trouble with Malfoy's gang."

"What!?" we both exploded at the same time. I had knocked my ink pot over ruining my nearly finished assignment.

Oliver's eyes widened but he composed himself. "Yeah they started roughing him up and when he fought back he got caught so Snape's gone all out with his punishment" his face held an air of sympathy mixed with anger. The Slytherin's always got away with things.

"Is he okay?" Leona demanded, gathering her books.

"Er yeah..Well he has a few bruises that's about it"

I grimaced. That could have been me yesterday if I hadn't escaped. My friend had been hurt because of that slime ball. If I seen him pass me in the hall I would send a well deserved hex his way. I would like to see that blonde tail make a comeback. As I looked up Leona raced out of the library. I jumped up to follow her, my books crammed into my small bag with my quills as I pushed my chair away.

"Want me to come with you?" Oliver asked as he picked up his own books.

"Yeah that would be great" I breathed and raced out of the door, he kept up easily I mean he was one of the best Quidditch players Hogwarts had ever seen. I soon found my feet planted on the soft carpet of our common room, standing across from Kris whose face was distorted with blue and purple bruises.

I gasped. I found myself swallowing the bile that had risen to my throat. How could anyone in their right mind do this? He looked so....

"Oh Kris!" I moaned while sitting softly onto the sofa next to him. He smiled tiredly at us.

"It's not as bad as it looks trust me" he directed that to Leona, oddly. I didn't feel left out though. I looked up at Oliver to find him glaring down at the floor, his hands balled at his sides in a desperate attempt to calm himself.

"I'll get him if it's the last thing I do" he growled.

"No Oliver that's-"

"Me too!" I gasped while looking at Leona.

"Oh trust me I'll get him good" Kris hissed through his teeth.

"No guys this isn't the way to do it if we could-"

"What!? Have you seen his face Peyton? They deserve everything that's coming their way" Leona spat angrily.

Kris looked at her admiringly. Oliver nodded much to my disappointment. Fighting fire with fire wasn't going to work no matter how much they were determined.

"Yeah I have… but I was just trying-"

"I think we should get them all back, you know hit him hard where it hurts and wait for all of them to fall. It's about time they realized what fools they really are for messing with us" Leona concluded.

I could not believe my ears. Had someone took over my innocent friend and corrupted her? Or was it the hatred for seeing her friend hurt that fuelled her anger.

"I agree with her" Oliver said.

"No! Don't be so stupid Oliver" I yelled

"No, their right Peyton. I mean didn't Malfoy target you and look he's moved on to me, what's so wrong with giving him a taste of his own medicine?"

"I just don't think fighting is the answer"

Leona scoffed. Oliver took my hand pleadingly with me. Kris stretched.

"They get away with everything Peyton someone has to do something"

"What by doing exactly what they want?" I hissed at her.

"Girls c'mon let's not fight over this"

I would have hit Kris's shoulder if he wasn't so badly bruised. I didn't want to argue with her but it just wasn't right. Fighting is never right unless your life is in danger.

"Who say's we have to fight anyway? There is bigger and better ways of hitting there ego's" I lost the battle when Leona had declared her new plan.

–

I saw him ahead of me. His blonde shiny hair taunting me as the sun sprinkled as it beamed down upon his head, his eye's cold and hard as he conversed with Theodore Nott, he almost seemed smug. Anger bubbled up inside of me. I would do this. Yes Leona had proved to me that a little Karma would do them some good.

I pushed my hair back, stood up straight and began walking. My fingers traced the pebble like shape in my pocket. It was almost screaming at me as I came into close contact with him. I pulled it out from my pocket while making eye contact with him, he smirked and that's when I threw it at his feet.

It exploded. Bright neon yellow liquid burst from the tiny pebble nearly knocking him off his feet, it spurted into unexpected into his mouth as his friend ducked for cover.

"OOPS" I mumbled mockingly. I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket that had the Gryffindor emblem on and placed it messily in his breast pocket. "I Peyton Lancaster of Gryffindor declare war on you Draco Malfoy and Slytherin"

"You……You! Disgusting little bitch! How dare you do this! Who do you think you are doing pulling that on-"

"Ew Malfoy! Please remain from spraying me with your bullshit" I covered my hair while jumping back from the invisible muck that came flowing from his mouth.

"Oh you're in for it now Lancaster" he spat, his eye's scaring me with the fierce anger in them but I remained calm and dodged his outstretched hand. I laughed humorlessly.

"Calm it ferret or I'll have you caged like the animal you are" I spat.

That seemed to snap his last tiny, minuscule of patience he had left because he growled angrily, spraying me with yellow liquid. I ran and he chased. It wasn't that funny. I suppose to the spectators it was but to me it wasn't. I continued to run down the halls taunting him with every step.

"Hello there" Oliver swooped out, grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. The Quidditch team including Harry protected me. "Oh Malfoy your looking slimy as ever"

"Shut it Wood" he didn't like this. He was no longer protected by his cronies. I could see the rage pointed my way from his clear like eyes.

"No Malfoy...I don't think I will, see you pushed it last night when your house ganged up on Kris. So as Peyton here and the rest of us are now declaring this a war and if you haven't noticed you're in the Gryffindor hallway" he grinned, happy that he had strung Malfoy so high you could the terror in his eyes. Malfoy was clever though he hid it before anyone could notice...I noticed though.

"A war? What are you two?" he snickered.

Oliver said nothing "Fine, but you listen here Wood she'll-" he pointed to me "Will be the first one we take down"

"I doubt it" Oliver said.

"I don't." he glared at me "I'll make her wish she was never born"


	6. Chapter 6

[Chapter six]

Had I been dreaming? Had I really done that to Draco Malfoy, shouted in his obnoxious face that Gryffindor was now going to have a full on war with Slytherin. I rolled over and groaned. Of course I had said that, the memory was still fresh in my mind.

Everyone thought it was great but me. Everyone was making plans for the first attack but me. They had twisted my arm, saying that I should be the one to start this idiotic war off because I was so opposed to it in the first place. They said it would be my way of showing my loyalty. Damn it! He was going to come for me every chance he got. I wouldn't be safe walking down the halls...going to class...eating...Oh god why!?

It was my fault. Their fault and his fault.

The look in his eye's told me a lot, he was going to slowly make me pay for pulling that prank on him, like torture he was going to pick me up in his cold grasp and crush me to dust. I groaned into my pillow.

Now I was being dramatic.

Ripping myself from my warm and comfortable covers I ignored Leona's greeting, opened our bathroom dorm and slammed it shut.

"It's not that bad Peyton!" she called.

I snorted while stripping down, the shower already creating steam around the ceiling.

"Yeah you would say that" I mumbled to myself once I was undressed. I stepped into the shower and hoped that the hot water would soothe me. It didn't.

–

Walking to breakfast I must have looked insane. I twitched, jumped, at anyone who spoke to loudly and almost tripped over when someone with blonde hair passed me. Leona and Kris found this hilarious much to my dismay, but they didn't understand...they would when it was their turn.

I stepped into the great hall. Snickers met my ears; I blushed slightly and stumbled until I found an empty seat next to Oliver who was smiling a little to brightly for the morning.

"We got them good last night. Parkinson and her crew have all got bright pink hair! Amazing isn't it?" George Weasley asked me as I picked up a jug of coffee.

"Yeah just wonderful" I muttered.

"Oh Peyton you're not still worried are you? I told you Malfoy won't have the chance to touch you, I'll be around at all times."Oliver said.

Oliver just didn't understand what we had really started. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had always hated each other but none of them had actually started a war....I must have been the first person. I was going to hell! Sorry mum.

I smiled back at him sheepishly. Leona and Kris winked at Oliver when they thought I wasn't looking.

"You know what George I think we should use our new exploding bats on the Slytherin's changing rooms, what do you think?" Fred asked, leaning over with a slice of bacon hanging from his thin lips.

George grinned, his cheeks flushing red with excitement matching his brilliant hair.

"I want in!" Dean Thomas added, from George's side.

I leaned over onto the table and groaned.

–

[Draco Malfoy's P.O.V]

Did they actually think they could beat us? Ha-ha it was actually funny and I didn't find it at all amusing. Calling a war like they did, using Lancaster as the one to deliver the message? What significance did she hold for Gryffindor? I didn't know but I knew she had to be slowly sought out from the group and broken.

I didn't like her. Actually I hated her. I had never felt so much anger towards a girl, don't get me wrong I had felt it towards many males in this god forsaken school but it never came with females, they always did as they were told if they knew what was good for them but she was different. I hated that. Harry Potter was different and I hated him.

I slammed my fork down.

"What have we got Blaise?" I demanded.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Well word is that the Gryffindor isnt going to make a move until we do so it's up to us to make the first move."

Hmm, what are they waiting for exactly?

"Any ideas?" I asked again. This time Theodore Nott piped in.

"We start off with the girls, they'll be the easiest seeing how girls tend to over react" we all rolled our eye's "Knowing the Gryffindor's they'll want to act all honorable and protect them, that's when we will swoop in and kick there sorry ass's!"

Sounded good enough but it had to be more....definite. I would leave Blaise to do all the major planning but I had to have the say in what went.

"What about Lancaster? What have we got planned for her?"

They all laughed. "She's last Malfoy."

I smirked at this, yes they were all on the same level as me so I knew she would get her well deserved punishment....obviously I would be the one to give it to her. What exactly was her weakness? Hmm Maybe Wood? Or maybe it was-

My thoughts were cut off when Pansy and her friends walked in, their faces bright red, there attire messy and their hair bright pink! I thought we were to make the first move. I growled angrily and Blaise's information.

My eye's shot quickly to where _she_was sat. She was also looking at them, her mouth twisted into some sort of scowl. If I was next to her I would have slapped that look off her face. Nobody touched one of us.

"Fucking bastards" Blaise hissed as Pansy sat next to us, she hid her face with her hands out of embarrassment.

"I cannot believe this" she moaned.

Me either I wanted to say.

I coughed grabbing my group's attention. We had to act fast now, it had begun without us but it was going to finish with us.

"Right we start with the girls; they seem to be starting with ours so make sure we get them even harder."

"Like….?"

"I don't know! Shorten their skirts, trip them up, put dying potions in there shampoo bottles, steal their bags, tell them there ugly, and spread rumors! Just do something "I hissed.

Blaise smirked. "Not bad, not bad okay you idiots let's get to work" He received a playful punch off all of us. We all stood up and walked out of the hall not bothering to look at them.

[End of Draco Malfoy's P.O.V]

–

Everyone was on edge. Nobody seemed to be able to relax especially me! I had images of Malfoy jumping out from behind a statue, wand in hand ready to hex me silly. I was a twitching mess.

_HAHA BOO!_

I didn't find myself funny to be honest. I was a stupid fool. A fool that was deemed for bad things. I found myself clinging to my wand like a child who had lost her mum at a fair. My eyes wide with fright as I passed a group of sniggering Slytherin's.

"Oh Merlins balls!" Leona cried, clutching to the end of her skirt in a desperate attempt to stop it from riding up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They hexed me skirt!" she cried trying desperately to hide her bright pink underwear. I blushed for her as I passed her my jacket so that she could wrap it around her waist.

"Thanks..." she breathed "Come on I need to go change before class"

"That was seriously weird" I mumbled as Leona rushed towards the Gryffindor tower, her face still bright red from there mean prank. I bet Malfoy was the one who ordered that. Was he doing it on purpose? Take those down to get me.

_Pull yourself together woman! Stop being such a wimp._

"What's wrong Leona?" Kris asked us as he met us in the common room.

"My skirt got hexed it's practically a belt now" she huffed, swerving around him and disappearing up the girls stairs. Kris's face was full of amusement. Oh he would like that, perv!

"Kris!"

"What!?" he laughed.

"That's disgusting! I can practically see the images from here" I scoffed.

Kris winked. I gagged.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he mumbled to himself. I whacked him upside the head in which he laughed off.

What is the world coming to?


	7. Chapter 7

[Chapter seven]

_Just breath Peyton it's not that bad. It's just GO! It's not like it's horse shit- just breath!._

How could I stay calm in this situation? I was covered head to toe in some sort of slime, maybe it was bats slime? I had just walked through the arch in the grounds when a bucket tipped above my head had drowned me in this slimy concoction. My hair was knotted, my eye's where tight because I was afraid it would drip in them causing me an injury and my clothes where ruined. It smelt foul.

I finally screamed! It felt good to release all that pent up anger and terror. People around me laughed. All Slytherin's and only a few Gryffindor's. No sign of Malfoy though thank god.

"Say cheese!" Blaise Zabini jumped in front of me, brandishing an old camera and clicked the button. The flash blinded me, his laughs making me want to throw myself to the floor like a child and sob my heart out but instead I flipped him off and strutted back to the castle. Blackish goo spitting everywhere.

I was suddenly stopped, pulled into someone's arms and that's when I let a few tears of frustration. Tears mixed with the goo didn't help the person's shirt but at the moment I didn't care.

"Peyton shhh it's okay now I'm here!" Oliver soothed, rubbing my back affectionately.

"It's not!" I moaned in aggravation. "I don't want to do this anymore, first it was the tripping then they hexed my skirt and now look at me!?" I jumped back, wiping the few tears that were on my face. I glared down at the black substance that clung to my delicate fingers.

"Aw c'mon where all going through it! We can let them win, you're doing great Peyton you just have to-!"

"Peyton? What did they do to you? Aw man look at your hair" Leona came up behind us. I suddenly felt even more embarrassed. I had just been hugging him looking like a hot mess.

I tried to smile. "Want to help me get it out?"

"Sure" she grabbed my arms quietly. I smiled as I left Oliver, his face smiling back at me.

–

It took two hours of scrubbing, brushing, combing to get the stuff out of my long hair and it had to of been the most painful things I had ever gone through...well it wasn't but you know what I'm like...Mrs. Dramatic!

Leona was a saint though; she stuck with me through my whining and finally managed to make me look normal.

"Hermione Granger got slimed on earlier today but it wasn't as bad as this" Leona told me as she performed a drying spell on my hair.

"Oh god! But her hairs so bushy, how did she manage?" I gasped in horror. Her pain would be much worse than what I had gone through.

"Oh she just flicked her wand and it disappeared! She's bloody smart that one"

I groaned. I should have just gone to her and asked her to do it for me instead of sitting in the bathtub sobbing like a little kid. Leona found it funny.

"There you go" she twirled me around. I sighed in relief as I felt my hair; it was soft and silky just how it should be. I hugged her fiercely almost taking her off her feet.

"Thanks Leona!" I laughed.

"Oh your welcome but you owe me a new shirt" she grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

–

[Oliver's P.O.V]

I had never ever seen Peyton cry, true I hadn't known her long for that long but something came over me when I saw her cry I just can't. It was like I felt the need to protect her, she looked so innocent and fragile it almost took my breath away. I had always liked her.... and this war kind of gave me a reason to spend so much time with her. I would protect her.

I rushed off to find Fred and George I would have to pay the Slytherin's back for that one. I didn't think they would try anything with her yet I thought they would wait it out and try to get her when we were all vulnerable but they must have changed their plans. And with that we would have to change ours. I passed many people trying to get my attention but I remained focused.

_I wonder when the next-_

"George!" I yelled suddenly catching sight of his hair. He stopped, bent around the corner and grinned.

"What can I do for you my friend?" He stepped around it and greeted me.

"We need to move the plan up a few days; they got Peyton real bad today"

George sighed dramatically "Leave it to me my friend I'll have it sorted"

"Thanks I appreciate it, what are you doing now?"

He grinned at me "Just about to let some hungry pixies lose in the Slytherin's Common Room"

I laughed heartily. He was so clever when it came to pranks. It would take you a bit of time to round those buggers up and they bite! I could just imagine Malfoy and his cronies running around, covering their heads trying to get away from the small but deadly creatures.

"How are you planning on getting them in there?"

George pulled me closer, probably afraid of being over herd and began mumbling the plan.

_Yes that would do._

[End of Oliver's P.O.V]

–

[Draco Malfoy's P.O.V]

I laughed loudly at the picture in my hand. It was just class! Lancaster stood there drowned in bat's smile quivering like the weakling she is, her lips pulled into a frown, her eye's half shut no doubt from the flash. I felt some anger for her slip away as I looked at it again but that didn't mean I was going to show any mercy...NO If anything I was going to hurt her.

No one hurt or embarrassed me, and got away with it.

They all laughed along.

"It was even better in the flesh! She couldn't stop screaming" Blaise whooped.

I could imagine that alright, Lancaster wasn't one for hiding her emotions or maybe she didn't know how, they were always exposed on her face.

"W-what the!" Blaise jumped up, batting something invisible away, his face full of horror. I looked closer as the laughter stopped. The common room was filling up with vicious pixies. I could faintly hear the buzzing of their tiny wings as I picked a book up in order to protect myself.

I saw one zooming towards me, it's fangs exposed as if I was the tastiest thing in the room...well I was but that wasn't the point. I swung just as it got close enough; it twirled in mid air and hit a lampshade somewhere at my side.

"Damn it!" I hissed as a couple saw what I had done and charged for me. I was just about to swing again when a flash blinded me. I backed up, tripping over the seat and landing on my backside with a painful Umpf! Then a couple took a hefty bite out of my arm.

I screamed.

"Get off of me!" I batted one away, it followed its friend to the lampshade. The last one hissed dangerously, ready to strike again when it froze, its tiny eye's wide but not blinking. I looked up to see Professor Snape glaring down at us all.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he drawled.

I sat up, ignoring the pixie that was glaring death at me.

"The Gryffindor's set em on us sir!" Flint was the first to open his big mouth. I brushed my pants down, straightened my collar and cleared my throat.

"This true Malfoy?" he snapped at me, his dark eye's daring me to lie.

I smirked "Yes sir"

"Right, all of you to your dorms. I have to sort out this mess" he growled. We all did as we were told. It would give us much more time to plan our next attack. It would be so much worse than some damn pixies. As I climbed the stairs Crab was already opening my dorm for us, I had my own dorm which was large to hold up to 30 people.

"I got bit!" I complained.

"Me too" someone called.

"I got bit right on my ass!" Flint roared while turning around and pointing to his...you know.

I snickered. It was a good thing they weren't poisonous or we would have all been dead by now. I sat down on my bed and rubbed my aching arm, little puncture marks showed me exactly how tiny their sharp teeth were. I would definitely have to scrub myself clean tonight.

"Anyone got any ideas?" I mumbled.

Nobody spoke. It angered me a little. These where supposed to be the most conniving people in the whole school and they couldn't come up with any good pranks. I hissed. Do I seriously have to do everything myself?

"Right …I think we should go for the Patil twins, they have a huge following and if we hit them where it hurts the rest will follow I'm thinking…-"

"We cut their hair!" Oh that would hurt. The twins where well known for their long hair.

"We hex them so bad they end up spitting snails!?"

"Not good enough Jones" I growled. "We'll go with your idea Blaise, it's about time they had a bit of style. I'm thinking really short, what do you think?"

"Short, back and sides?"

"No! It will be too obvious. The teachers will know it's us"

The all nodded taking mental notes.

"Tomorrow we have Herbology with Gryffindor, that's when we will strike"


	8. Chapter 8

[Chapter eight]

[Draco Malfoy P.O.V]

I put my tie on, the green and silver beaming proudly up at me as I fixed it. Today was the day, no going back now. I smirked. This war had started because that stupid Gryffindor got mouthy, if she would have been a good little girl like the rest of her class mates we might have been easy on her....might that is. I pulled on my robe and inspected it.

_Looking good as ever Malfoy_.

This war had become very important to me, for years Slytherin has been in Gryffindor shadow as they always managed to be the best at everything. I hated it. Slytherin was so much better then all of houses combined. We would get our chance to make the others see it too.

Rushing from my dorm Blaise was instantly at my side.

"All set up Draco, you'll be standing behind them when It happens but remember to only say the spell once...or they will all be hairless." He mumbled, his hands in his pockets...I could tell he was nervous, Blaise didn't like things not going exactly as planned.

"Yes yes" I said.

"Oi Malfoy hurry up class starts in 10 minutes!" Theodore called to us as we walked down the steps into the common room.

I rolled my eyes at him. I spotted my 'friend' Parkinson as she sat in one of the comfy arm chairs, her bright pink hair making my nose wrinkle in disgust.

"Come on Parkinson I have a job for you!" I barked. Parkinson looked up at me; she blushed, brushed herself off and followed us out of the common room.

–

[Peyton's P.O.V]

We all walked down, not so eager to get to our next lesson with Slytherin. There was bound to be trouble I could just feel it. I bit my lip in hope of calming my nerves. Leona was a jittering mess, every sound she heard she would turn around, squeak and then blush when she realized no one was there.

Harry Potter was too busy day dreaming. Ron Weasley looked excited. Hermione Granger kept huffing and complaining how Gryffindor was going down the toilet. The Patil twins where talking excitedly about something annoying when they gasped and squealed. Dean Thomas was clutching something tightly in his hands, something I wasn't allowed to see.

Everything seemed too surreal. I seemed to be the only one who was actually regretting this war with Slytherin, yeah they where bastards, liked to pick on everyone but their own kind, liked to cheat, loved themselves unconditionally but this was getting too much.

Half of Gryffindor was in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey wasn't too pleased and the teachers where getting suspicious. Well who wouldn't when Cormac McLaggen was rushed into the hospital wing with snails coming out of his nose....GROSS!

I soon found myself inside the Herbology class room. Everyone from Gryffindor had arrived first. We all quietly took our usual seats at the front, thus making us all uneasy but we soldiered on. I was just about to ask Leona something when I spotted Draco Malfoy, with his usual smirk plastered on his face as he elegantly swept into the classroom, taking a seat behind the twins.

"Something doesn't feel right..." I mumbled as I watched the rest of them file in.

"I know what you mean..." Leona gaped at them too.

"Got your wand?" I whispered. Leona looked at me, her eyes wide with a realization. She nodded.

"You?" she whispered right back.

"Yes"

We both nodded to each other. I quickly grabbed mine from my bag and set it carefully on my lap just in case. The thrill was taking over the fear. It was odd, I liked the feeling of the adrenalin coursing through my veins but there was also that nagging feeling telling me something terrible was going to happen.

"Morning class!" Professor Sprout beamed, as she waddled through the door and took a seat on her rickety old stool. I tried to concentrate on her happy, warm face but all I kept seeing was _his_leering down at me. I shivered.

"Morning" we all replied dutifully.

Soon our class began; we were handling Snorklesnoots today, the most dangerous worms in the whole wild world! Note the sarcasm..... I thought they were disgusting, there tentacles where slimy as we placed them in magical containers that kept them for dying out once they were plucked from the soil, their heads barely recognizable from their tails.

"Is it me or do they remind you of-" Leona was suddenly cut off by an ear piercing scream. A scream like no other, a scream that made me jump about five foot in the air, a scream that told me someone had died! I turned around and screamed myself.

The Patil twins where clutching at their heads. Their hair falling out onto the desk, tears of terror running down both of their cheeks. Someone had cut their hair!

Through there wails the teacher had rushed over to them trying to work out what happened but I was already there. Malfoy was leaning back in his chair, smugly as he did so he smirked over at me.

That's_just cruel! That's far worse than any of our pranks!!!_

"Good luck my lucky egg!" Dean mumbled as he opened his fist, a black shiny egg no bigger than a chicken's egg and leaned down and placed a kiss on it. I tilted me head at his odd behavior that was until he threw it up towards the ceiling. He skillfully pointed his wand and yelled.

"Reversa!"

Malfoy and I looked at each other at the very same moment, we both didn't know why but we just did, we ducked under the desks. Glitter, feathers, honey, some kind of red substance burst from the tiny egg splattering every part of the classroom and oddly it managed to miss me completely. I groaned. Screams erupted throughout the class.

"I'll bloody kill you Thomas!" Blaise Zabini yelled as he plucked the feathers from his hair.

"You idiot!" Hermione Granger screamed as she tried to flick the substances off her books.

"Nice" Ron Weasley concluded as silver glitter fell into his flaming red hair.

"My hair! My beautiful hair" One of the Patil twins screamed. Ok a bob actually suited her. I could never tell which one was which. I was useless like that.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Professor Sprout screamed.

I crawled from underneath the table coughing, spluttering and groaning about my hair I then meet the eyes of my dearest friend Leona.

"What do you think? Is red my color or what?" she laughed while twirling sarcastically. Oh she had been hit with the most, glitter it was stuck to every inch of her uniform, the red substance sticking to her neck and face, feathers clinging to her long hair and the honey was splattered all up her tights.

"Definitely" I mumbled.

"Good old Weasley's" Dean cooed weirdly.

"I swear to god if this doesn't come out of my hair TThomas you're in for it!" Malfoy screamed as he clutched desperately to his blonde locks.

"Geez give it a rest Malfoy I think you just pierced my ear drums!" I growled back. I couldn't believe he actually cut the girls hair! What a sick fool.

"Don't you talk to me like that-" he jumped forward only to be stopped by a magical barrier.

"All of you to my office this instance!" Professor McGonagall screamed shrilly from the door way. We all looked to her, completely frightened and taken off guard.

_Uh Oh were in trouble!_

–

_Is it me or does Malfoy walk funny? Yeah....like a girl....a big stupid girl! Haha_

At this moment in time I had never wanted to hit someone so badly, he was walking so slowly he was holding everyone up. Should I just push past him?

_What? So he can hex you a dumbass? I don't think so..._

"Hurry up Malfoy" I complained. I was hot, sticky and uncomfortable and now having to go sit and be lectured about how bad of a student I was, was not looking great right now. His back stiffened slightly but he didn't turn.

"Why don't you shut your mouth Lancaster this is your fault anyway!" he yelled, turning slightly to glare at me. Oh he was good, I actually shivered right there on the spot but I refused to let him see he scared the living day lights out of me.

"My fault!? How the hell did you work that out? Are you having another permanent brain freeze? I snapped, as I pushed by him and almost cringed when our shoulders met.

"Yes this is all your bloody fault you stupid bit-"

"Watch your mouth Malfoy" Harry called from the back of the group.

"Shut your mouth Potter before I shove my wand up your ass" Zabini shot back.

The class suddenly went quiet. I looked to Malfoy and he looked back, I threw him a filthy look and he smirked at me.

_He looks so much better when he smirks...makes me feel all-_

"Your even uglier with that crap on you, I thought it would be impossible for you to get even uglier" he snapped

I looked away for one not having a good comeback.


	9. Chapter 9

[Chapter nine]

The walk to her office was painful. Everyone was moaning about how their uniforms where sticking to them in awkward places and how the smell...oh for Merlins sake it was disgusting! Oh and Malfoy would not shut up he kept nit-picking about how this was all my fault and that-

Yeah well I choose not to get into it with him. It kind of hurt me when he called me ugly; I'm not one of those girls who have _so _much confidence to just brush it off. I was never the type of girl to be happy with the way she looked but I wasn't the type of girl to hide it behind a cake of makeup. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and flinched. Yeah he was pretty intimidating.

We were then at her office. The door was wide open and we slowly began to file in. I looked around amazed, the whole room had been stretched, and there was a huge circle of chairs for us to sit down. I took a seat next to Leona, I watched lazily as the rest of my class took seats and almost screamed when the only person left standing was a slightly dazed Malfoy. I looked at the seat next to me, back at him and cringed into Leona.

Malfoy looked as if he was having an internal battle with himself; as he stepped towards me he stopped. I bit my lip trying to look away from him. He shook his head angrily, balled his fists and walked towards me.

_Ugh did someone order ferret?_

I tried my best to ignore the look of pure disgust as he gingerly sat next to me, the tension though was unbearable. I had the urge to reach out and whack him upside the head. I sat on my hands. I didn't need another reason for him to have a vendetta against me. The room buzzed with a nervous chatter as I tried to busy myself with someone else to look at.

"Oh god we look terrible!" One of the Patil twins cried. Honestly it didn't look that bad...

Malfoy snickered next to me. I ignored him.

"Please be quiet!" Professor McGonagall yelled as she stormed into the room, her posture stiff and angry as she addressed each one of us with her beady eyes. She stepped into the middle of the circle, everyone seemed to shrink into their chairs.

"It has come to mine and many of the other Professors attention that there seems to be something going on between your houses, today clearly proves this theory of ours so I'm going to be lenient as to let the key participants of this 'war' own up to spare the majority of punishment"

I looked around the class and gulped. I was in for it now; could I trust both houses not to rat me out? No...I couldn't. Well Gryffindor wouldn't rat me out but Slytherin...Grrr. I was surely to be excluded.

I felt eye's on my face. My hands began to shake as the time ticked. Her eyes of full patience where wearing thin on us all. Everyone was a fidgeting mess as we thought desperately what to do. If one of us didn't own up to this mess then we would all be in for a grueling punishment and could I deal with the stress of that? No I was brave just like Godric Gryffindor and sometimes to be brave you had to own up and take what's rightly yours...the punishment.

I shifted forward in my seat, ready to clear my throat when Malfoy rudely stabbed my toes with the heel of his shoes. I bit back a yelp, turned to find him glaring down at me.

"No? Well I truly am disappointed in you all. I shall talk to Professor Snape about what punishment shall fit but hear me loud and clear we will find out what's going on here, you have been warned, either stop this now or suffer"

"Wait!" I called. Malfoy reached forward to try and stop me from standing up but he was too late.

"Yes Miss Lancaster?" Professors McGonagall fixed her gaze on me.

"It was…..-"

"It wasn't any of us in this room that started this war; you're looking at the wrong class!" Malfoy jumped up suddenly, knocked me out of the way and sent me back into my chair.

"Is this true?" she asked the room, clearly not believing anything Malfoy was saying. I couldn't believe my ears, why was Malfoy trying to stop me from owning up? Was this to save himself? Afraid I would rat him at?

Nobody knew what to say.

"Yes Professor" Zabini called starting off a round of mummers of agreement. I couldn't understand why they were lying!

"Right...well punishment is still due, you shall all clean Professor Sprouts class this Saturday, you may leave"

I think it took a good hard tug to pull me from my chair.

–

I found my feet racing after Malfoy and his friends; I just had to know the answer! Call me a freak or whatever but I didn't like puzzles.

"Malfoy!"

He turned around, smirk intact as he did so. "Yes Lancaster?"

"What the hell where you playing at!?" I yelled, suddenly catching up with him and finding myself in the angry gazes of his 'friends'

"Do you really think I was going to let you call it off like that? Lancaster you've made your bed, now you need to lay in It.!" he sneered.

His friends laughed, hurting my sensitive ear drums in the process. So he wanted the war to carry on? As a punishment to me... but so much damage had been done, surely he must see how bad things were getting.

_Do you really think he gives a flying toss!? This is Malfoy where talking about, the boy who called you ugly, who cut the Patils hair..._

"It wasn't me who even wanted this stupid war in the first place!" I yelled back. His eye's seemed to flicker some sort of emotion, I tried to grasp it but it was gone before I had a slight chance. He laughed obnoxiously.

"Did your boyfriend force you then? Never knew Wood was the pushy type!"

I felt like stamping hard on his foot, so hard in fact that he would feel it for days but I held back. I was the bigger person...yes that's right me Peyton Lancaster was bigger than Malfoy!

"He's not my boyfriend ferret face and he didn't force me into anything!" I spat, clenching my tiny fists. It was amazing how Malfoy made the mellowest person a crazed lunatic.

He didn't like my answer much; he nodded to one of his friends who had his wand pointed at the ready.

_Oh no...not again!_

I screamed as my skirt began to shrink. I turned around quickly trying to cling to the little pride I had left and ran.

"Nice underwear Lancaster!" Malfoy called, his friends booming with laughter.

[Draco Malfoy's P.O.V]

Her scream was so innocent. Everything about her was so bloody innocent! It made my rage for her increase. I couldn't stand the way she looked at me, in pure disgust as if I was something she had trampled in! She was a Gryffindor I was higher than her yet she still managed to scrunch her little nose angrily, clench her delicate hands….-

_Get a grip Malfoy!_

"Man that was so close!" Blaise whooped as we entered our common room. "I can't believe she was going to own up, good call man for stopping her"

He patted me on the back and took a seat across from me. I nodded not really paying attention. I had other things on my mind.

"Draco!" I knew that voice, it had gone from depressed to suddenly irritating. Oh I wish she would leave me alone. She always found me at bad times.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Pansy squealed, hugging me too tightly for it took my breathe away.

I coughed awkwardly. "Uh, yeah can you get off your creasing my shirt?"

She blushed, stood away with a big weird smile and took off. I hated her she was so annoyingly touchy. I thought she was OK in second year when we became friends but she then developed certain feelings for me and from there on I hated her. Pansy wasn't my type either, I liked women who wasn't clingy, had a sense of humor, style, class feisty, and she didn't check any of those boxes.

_There's someone that does though right? She was in your dream last night playing strip poker…….-_

"Right!" I yelled, shocking me friends "We...uh need a new plan, something even bigger."


	10. Chapter 10

[Chapter ten]

I looked at her, tears of anger pouring down her cheeks and knew it had gone past the 'too fair' mark. Her hair knotted into weird twists that looked slightly painful hung loosely around her cheeks, her face plastered white with flour, her shoes enlarged shining brightly up at me reminding me of clowns shoes, her uniform distorted with many bright colors, my friend looked like a clown.

"I'll fucking murder them all! Stupid little basta..-

"Calm down Leona it's not that bad" Kris piped in, trying to calm her down but only managing to increase her bad mood. I bit my lip and held back as her eyes bulged angrily, her nostrils flared and her hands met his head.

"Look at me Kris! Do I look good to you? Have you not seen my fucking hair? You stupid dip shit I look like a clown and all you can say it 'it's not that bad!'"

Kris shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head. "You always look good to me" he mumbled.

However Leona was on a rampage and didn't fully register his words instead she flung herself up the girl's stairs leaving us all slightly unsure of what to do.

Oliver coughed. "I have a feeling I'm next"

"Don't we all!?" Neville Longbottom piped up. I smiled at him, he was right, everyone was fed up of watching their backs.

"Haha! Fred's just slimed Zabini!" George shouted as he ran into the common room, his brother following behind smugly carrying a huge glass jaw.

"Curtsey of Hagrid's many, many animals!" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. Of course they would get there endless supply from Hagrid's, he was another professor completely blind to what was going on and to be perfectly honest it was pretty hard to be oblivious to what was going on....

"Erm excuse me Peyton?" I turned from my day dream to face a third year, her hair wild and frizzy, her bottle top glasses and cheeky smile, I raised my eye brows.

"Yeah?"

She looked down to a green and silver package, looked back up at me with little frightened eye's and thrust the package into my hands.

"It's from the Slytherin's" The little girl yelped before running off to join her friends. Oliver sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled, he truly was gorgeous.

Undoing the neat packaging I found myself staring at a little black box with the words.

Beauty of the Gryffindorks.

I hastily pulled the lid off and groaned as thousands of pictures burst out, pictures of every single one of us who had been targeted by Slytherin and all of the terrible things they had done to us. I plucked mine out and shook my head. Malfoy had written a little message underneath.

_An improvement, don't you think so?_

I scrunched it up and threw it down into the fire. A scream of anger ripping up from my throat.

[Draco Malfoy's P.O.V]

I sat back, my head resting comfortably on my bed as I closed my eyes. Slytherin was one up on the Gryffindor.

_Life's good._

I began thinking of more ways to get at them, pull down there defenses and stomp on their little soldiers but every time I did all I got was a picture of Lancaster staring back at me, her eye's squinting at me in anger, her pretty mouth moving but no sounds followed... I put it. I sure hoped she liked my little gift; it took me a whole lot of effort so I hope it wasn't wasted.

"Right that's it Malfoy! Where bringing the big plan ahead." I jumped up, completely taken off guard as Blaise rudely burst into my room bringing a terrible smell with him. I wrinkled my nose when I spotted shit dripping from his clothes.

"C'mon Blaise we both know it's not the right time to-"

"Fuck the time! Have you seen them down there? Where losing if you hadn't noticed so were moving it up "he growled.

"What!? What happened?" I jumped up, grabbed my cloak and wand.

"We got ambushed with dung bombs after class" he snarled watching me grab my things.

"Know who did it?"

"Yeah Dean Thomas and his friends"

_Argh just like the Weasley twins..._

Moving it up wouldn't change things that much it just meant I would have more to do. I had to act quickly because I was pretty sure the Gryffindorks where about to give up and I didn't want that! No I wanted them to fight until they saw who the real bosses where around here...It's about time Harry Potter saw his beloved house lose.

"Round the boys up" I ordered "Wait! No go shower first, I'll meet you in the common room I have something to do."

I smirked as I rushed down the stairs.

–

I followed her silently now, this had to be done correctly or it could mess everything up. I need to mess with her, push her into a place she doesn't want to go. Oh yeah I would do that.

_Whoa dude your taking this a little too serious..._

I watched as she turned, her hair flowing down her back like the waves oh a calm sea, her feet stepping one before the other much like a models- argh no Malfoy! I ground my teeth together in hope of concentration.

"Oi Lancaster!"

She jumped as she turned her face completely priceless as she did so. I took liberty of this and stepped to her.

_Wow she smells like roses..-_

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Oh it was like that?

I smirked. "Did you like my little gift?" I leaned against the wall, my arms crossed as I did so to show her I was calculating her every move just as she was doing to me, did she really think she stood a chance against Draco Malfoy? C'mon lets be real. This girl was too delicate to even attempt to stun me.

"Yeah it was beautiful!" she spat, her eye's rolling in sarcasm as she turned to walk away.

I don't know why but I _touched_her, my hand curling around her small bare arm in what I think was an attempt to get her to stay.

I ripped my hands away like they were burning, my nose scrunched up, my mouth pulled into a sneer.

"Don't walk away from you, scum"

She laughed at me!, She threw her head back and actually laughed at me. Was I not as intimidating as I thought I was? Had I lost it....I growled at her, I was just about to push her back when she turned, still laughing and danced off down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

[Chapter eleven]

I walked slowly at his side, my eye's flickering every now and again to his beautiful face. My hand itched to entwine with his but I wouldn't be as brave to actually grab it and pull it within mine. He hadn't talked since asking me out on this walk by the lake but it wasn't uncomfortable...it was slightly thoughtful. I wondered whether he was thinking about me.

_Don't be silly Peyton of course he is._

I smiled to myself, yes maybe he could be thinking about me instead of this stupid idiotic war we where both so tightly wrapped in. I hugged myself tighter in my coat with a small smile.

Finally he cleared his throat, stopped and slowly grabbed my hand.

"Peyton?"

"Hm?" I couldn't quiet talk yet, from being silent for the past 5 minutes I had lost my voice, temporally. However I took the time to notice how soft and warm his hands where and that they were much bigger than mine. I couldn't help but sigh.

"Have you ever wanted to say something but you couldn't quiet find the words to come out with it?"He asked me, his deep brown eye's burning into mine was a need for understanding.

_Oh there was that time when my mum didn't believe it wasn't me who-_

"Yeah, a few times actually"

He grinned at me, a soft grin that could make any sane girls heart melt. I blinked a few times, my heart hammering in my chest like a bird desperately trying to escape its cage.

"Well I have something to tell you...so...could you just- argh" he laughed, his cheeks tingeing a faint pink.

"C'mon Oliver it can't be that bad, is it about this war? Because if it is we can just-"

"No, no!" he squeezed down on my hand and inched a little closer to me. I looked up at him, confusion probably scrawled over my face. "Peyton what I'm trying to say is that I really like you"

_Sorry you must have the wrong person! Why would you like me when there are far prettier girls than me._

It's odd how excited I was to just hear him mutter those words and oddly his embarrassment saved me from mine. Did he already know I liked him or should I say just in case?

"I like you too Oliver but you probably already know that.." I laughed shyly. I had only just noticed how close we where, like a magnetic force had pulled us together and planted us a few centimeters away from each other's lips. I watched the dazed look fall over his face, my hand suddenly on his chest as he leaned down. I got on my tip toes to make It easier.

I can't describe how much of a good kisser he was, he was so delicate and soft like a feather brushing my lips, tickling me but forcing me to want more. His hands, oh his hands where travelling up my spine sending joyful tingles down my body. The smell of him was enough to drive me crazy; it was leather, and apples and some sort of musky cologne mixed together casting a spell over me. The feather kisses slowed down, mine matching perfectly with his as they did so. Our eyes fluttered open together as he placed the last kiss on my lips.

I looked up at him, another shy smile taking over my face as I inspected his. I noticed his lips where slightly pink from our kiss. I blushed slightly.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that for" He whispered, his hands now pressed to my lower back pulling me even closer. "Will you be my girlfriend Peyton?"

I didn't have to think about it. Even though my head was fuzzy and I couldn't think straight I just didn't need to think.

"Yes" I breathed.

His eyes widened with happiness as he suddenly picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed joyfully at all of the sensations I was feeling right now.

[Draco Malfoy's P.O.V]

I stood underneath the arch as I watched them both I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about, their

Faces slightly pink from what? I took a few steps, making sure I was covered by the shadows so that I didn't stir attention to myself I continued to watch them.

These where the two people to initiate a war between Gryffindor and Slytherin yet they couldn't talk to each other without blushing. Pathetic.

I leaned against the stone wall of the courtyard as he grabbed her hand. Why would he do that? Weren't they just friends?

_What friend forces the other to initiate a war?_

I smirked...That was until I saw how close their faces were, I couldn't see their face's; not like I cared but I did wantto know what they were saying.I watched Lancaster now, her eyes fully on him as she seemed to study the closeness between them. Too delicate. I shook my head. Her hand came up to his chest and he kissed her.

_I suppose this makes it easier. I can take them both down in one blow. Kill two birds with one stone._

My hands shook at my sides. And I thought Wood had taste! They soon parted, his smile making me feel sick and her happiness making me even angrier than I was to only jump around like fools.

I turned on my heel and marched back into the castle. Big, big plans had to be made. It was time this Lancaster truly saw her house. Before this year I only knew her was the quiet girl in her little group, her sweet voice resembling an angels only infuriated me more now. I hated everything about her.

[End of Draco Malfoy's P.O.V]

[Fred Weasley's P.O.V]

I chuckled as me and my brother watched from behind the corner as Malfoy angrily stormed towards us. I loved seeing the ferret mad, he was a cockroach that needed squished! We would have to send some flowers to whoever had upset him. I grinned at George.

"One" I whispered.

"Two" he said, a little louder than me.

We both jumped out at him, he stepped back instantly realizing he was being ambushed and made a grab for his wand.

"THREE!" we screamed as we dropped our two, tiny beetles, they scurried along the floor towards him.

"Ha!" he snorted. "Is that it? Is that all you've-ARGH!"

We jumped around laughing as the beetles started to take their intended new shape, their size suddenly enlarged; they grew ears, yellow/orange fur, sharp teeth and claws to rip your throat out. Two Lions stood proudly, their heads held high as they roared up at him.

He backed away, scared out of his wits as they slowly, and cautiously followed their intended targets.

His face was magic! I couldn't stop laughing and neither could George.

"Good Job George!"

"You to Fred" we both high fived.

"Er...Get it away! NOW!" He roared only infuriating the bests more with his obnoxiously loud voice. Mine let out a startling roar.

"Good boy!" I cooed while slapping my knees. "Go get the Mr. McNasty!"

On those words it charged after him, Malfoy's mouth fell open as he screamed for his pathetic life. George's lion refusing to miss out on the fun took after them both, his heavy footsteps padding down on the floor.

"Help! Somebody help! There are two lions chasing after ARGH!!"

"Well it's safe to say we won that one"

"Right again my brother!"

Turning around, smirking to each other we took off to find our next target. Oh this had been planned for ages. Poor Flint was next.


	12. Chapter 12

[Chapter twelve]

[Draco Malfoy's P.O.V]

Slightly recovered from my experience with the Weaslebees lion I had told myself that I needed to rest, re think a few things and make an even better plan on getting them back. I sat now, leaned against one of the sofas in the common room just staring into the fire. The common room was empty by now, many had retired to bed but I couldn't, not yet, too much to think about.

I massaged my neck when I felt a numbing sensation take over from the lack of movement. I was just turning my head when I spotted something, something in the shape of a black book. Placed oddly under the pillow I was leaning on. It was rather peculiar, it had no initials engraved on it which was odd for any Slytherin...Picking it up I quickly opened the first page.

A young girl lay across a vast sea of flowers, her blonde hair shadowing her face slightly as she looked up at me, her eye's blinking on the page, her beautiful lips set into a seductive pout...there was something wrong with them, and they were turned as if she was in pain. That was when I spotted the crimson blood oozing from her waist; a puncture mark etched on by a quill was rather accurate. I felt sick. I knew this girl. I turned the page to see similar pictures of her, blood oozing from some sort of wound, beautiful as ever. I threw the book across the room.

"Damn it!" I breathed. I had seen many terrible things in my short life but nothing was as gut wrenching as that book. I felt my hands ache out to reach for it, to look at them again, to work out why she of all people was etched across parchment in such a way but I just couldn't.

Such a weakness! But I wasn't sick enough to just ignore it. I walked across the room, stiffly as ever and picked it up. I didn't bother to sit back down. Instead I opened the book in search of clues to who as the owner of the book was.

The two letters scrawled across the page where; TN

I wrenched.

[End of Draco Malfoy's P.O.V]

Surely I couldn't be this giddy!? I think I was making Kris and Leona feel a little dizzy but what the hell it was about time some happiness came out of this awful predicament. I danced around them both as we headed towards Transfiguration.

"Is she on happy pills or something?" Kris asked.

Leona giggled slightly; she shook her red hair and smiled over at me. I liked seeing her smile; it was the type of smile that lit up the room. I grinned at them both but stopped my dancing.

"Oh shut up Kris" Leona bit back playfully.

He chuckled. "Make me!"

"Really? Do you really want me to make you shut up?"

Oh here we go again! God these two were like a married couple. Would they over grow up? Actually no, it was like we were five again and would they ever admit that they liked each other?

"Well yeah!"

"Right!" she laughed, charging for him with her bag in her hands ready to whack him.

I coughed, and then smoothed my hair as I looked around and noticed a few people staring.

"Ok....I'm not with them" I turned and raced off towards my next class.

–

Why does he stare at me like that? So full of underlying hatred. Even before this house war he glared across from the class room at me. His eye's dark and brooding, the artistic type though they were set like a crazy man's. I cringed away from the attention and turned back to my text book.

Professor McGonagall was off on a big speech about the importance of-

_Oh who bloody cares!?_

I took to doodling on a spare piece of parchment, nothing fancy as I wasn't that artistic or that concentrated on anything but squiggles.

"You're supposed to be taking notes" Kris hissed.

I looked up at him and smirked; he saw this and shook his head. "You're not copying mine so forget it"

"Aww!" I whispered.

Did he really think I would copy him? Honestly I couldn't read his scribble. The whole lesson was something I had read about in the holidays so I wasn't worried about missing something that could pop up in our exams.

Leona on the other hand was busily scrawling her neat handwriting across her parchment, her head bent low so that she was comfortable, her fingers tightly wrapped around her quill and this odd look across her face.

_And I'm the geek? Pftt._

I looked up slowly, away from my observations to find himof all people looking at me, he smirked as he leaned cockily back in his chair. Oh how much I hated Draco Malfoy. Stupid slime ball had a stick stuck up his ass. Did he really think he had a chance of beating us? What a L.O.S.E.R.

I rolled my eyes at him,and turned my attention to the Professor and tried my best to ignore the stare he had on me. I couldn't just ignore that kind of stare, as I've said many times before he was intimidating, his evil stare was far worse. I cringed into my seat, pulled my hair around and placed it as a curtain between us.

_A curtain between good and evil._

Before I knew it the bell was ringing loud and clear throughput the class room. I quickly scrambled up from my seat, grabbing my books I stuffed them in my book and headed towards the door when Malfoy rudely pushed past me, sending me flying to the left; my bag slipped and hit the ground with a loud thud. Everyone around me laughed.

"Watch where you're going" he sneered. I rolled my eyes and quickly bent down to grab the books that had spilled across the floor when I suddenly found myself frozen, a dark envelope staring up at me, a very elegant handwriting across the middle.

"Come on Peyton, I'm hungry!" Leona called from the door.

"I'll meet you there. I'll only be a second" I called back, saving the envelope for last as I shoved my books into my bag. Brushing my hair back I took the envelope between my fingers, and made my way for the door. I inspected it with curiosity. Had that been in my bag all day? Was it mine? Had someone dropped it on the way out?

Turning it over, pushing my fingers under the seal I tore it open. The large envelope fell to the floor as I took the piece of parchment in my hand, turned it over and-

A scream, a terrified scream travelled up my throat at such a speed. It was a new picture, even worse than the terrifying sketch I had received a week ago. Oliver and I were laying in one another arms, the same artistic flow of black and white sketch, the same flowing hair around my face...blood pouring from our chests where our heart was placed.

Real tears dropped from my eyes, landing on the paper and smudging the pencil marks.

Oliver's eye's where drawn into one expression; horror.

"No" I whispered.

The paper trembled...no it was my hands that trembled. I blinked back the many tears trying to stay calm but my body wouldn't have it, it needed to let the stress of the weeks out all in one go.

My eye's fell fully back onto to the image, the outfit I wore when Oliver had asked me to be his girlfriend was my attire in the picture, someone must of...

"Peyton?"

I gasped, the picture fell from my grasp and I screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

_It's Okay Peyton it's just Oliver...just Oliver. The same Oliver that is in your arms, bleeding to death in the picture clutched in your hand._

"Peyton? What's wrong? Why are you crying!?" He had bustled into the classroom, picking the picture up and putting it back in my hand.

The teacher seemingly disappeared into her office, and touched my frozen cheek. I flinched away from his hand. He saw this; his hurt expression snapped me from my moment of terror.

"The-this is-I-I don't know!" I cried unintelligently, backing away from him and shoving the picture into his hand. He looked down at the paper, his face twisting too many emotions that would surely fit mine.

"Oh my…..-"

"It's us Oliver! I received one last week too but it was just me! I thought it was some sort of sick joke but this-this p-persson"

I could no longer control my mouth as I fell to the floor, clutching my chest for air that seemed to evade me. He rushed to my side without hesitation, trying to comfort me in his strong arms as I incoherently wept.

_You're not safe, you where never safe. Blood and lots of it around your heart, in your heart, now across the floor._

"Come on Peyton, its okay, its okay just breathe. That's it deep breaths" he soothed, his hands around my waist trying to pull me up. I must have looked like insane; I sat there on the floor, in terror, my eyes shining with a pool of tears and my mouth chattering.

"Do y-you think it's a threat?" I whispered, my eyes darting to the open door.

Oliver shook his head. "Come on, where going to see Professor McGonagall"

–

[Oliver's P.O.V]

We where sat in front of Professor McGonagall's desk, I only had eye's for Peyton as I tried to comfort her silent crying, the professor was studying the picture, her mouth in a tight, taught line, her eyebrows raised in worry, her face seemingly much older than before.

"Miss Lancaster you say you received a note much like this before, do you still have it? "

Peyton looked up as the Professor tried her hardest to keep her calm but I could see the picture was deeply troubling her as much as it did Peyton.

She nodded "Yes" she breathed shakily, fiddling with her sleeves in a desperate attempt to avoid my gaze.

The picture had done things to my mind I wished it hadn't but I had no time to worry about myself, she was all that mattered now. I wanted to ask her why she hadn't told me about the last picture but I cast that question aside.

"I'll need to see it"

"Okay"

The Professor took a seat and fixed us both with a stare that I suppose was to be her most comforting, however it made me feel uneasy. I grabbed Peyton's shaking hand.

"I promise you both that I shall find the person behind this before it can escalate to anything else, and when I do there will be severe consequences. I must ask though that you two stay with friends at all times, you must also report to me at least twice a week and I'll have the teachers looking out for any odd signs. Miss Lancaster you are safe. I will not let this happen again." Her stern voice was suddenly filled with warmth for the shaking girl in my grips.

"Thank you Professor" I said. She nodded, tucked the letter away in disgust. We took this as a dismissal. Slowly I stood up and gently tugged Peyton behind me, her mascara running down her beautiful cheeks in a way only she could pull off. I wanted very much to take her in my arms away from all this mess but I couldn't, I had to take her back to the common room...

"Thanks Oliver" she whispered her voice sweet and soft in my ear as we walked out of the door.

I smiled softly down at her. "You don't have to thank me" It was true. I would do anything for her.

She finally smiled, even though it didn't reach her eyes, didn't warm me at all, she still smiled all the same "It's so scary, you know? Why us huh?"

"Some people are just sick Peyton"

She nodded. I hated not being able to give her peace of mind. Why where they targeting her this way? Was it the war we were both wrapped up in? No...Nobody in their right mind would go to this length, would they? Would Malfoy go to this length to frighten us both? Hell! Could Malfoy even draw that well?

"I will not let anyone hurt you Peyton, I promise"

[End Of Oliver's P.O.V]

[Draco Malfoy's P.O.V]

I hadn't seen her at dinner. It's not like I wanted to see her. I just needed to make sure she was the same person in those damn sick drawings.-

"Malfoy you Okay?" I looked up, he was staring intently at me now, his eyes disgustingly aware of everything.

"I'm fine" I snapped ending the conversation with Theodore.

_Sick bastard._

The common room was buzzing with talk about how Flint had got half of the Gryffindor's Quidditch team with fanged Frisbee's. Everyone was gathered around, girls at his side desperately trying to gain his concentration as he told rest of the boys about his amazing prank that had only took a chunk out of Angela Johnsons shoulder.

I thought, rather than congratulating Flint on his crappy prank I sat on one of the sofas trying to rid my mind of those disgusting images, they were always there behind the lids of my eyes. Constantly making my stomach churn. I couldn't be like this anymore. I had to distance myself from it. I was Draco Malfoy, THE END. Though I knew in the back of my mind I should turn to him and question him about it I had no solid proof. There were a few people in Slytherin with the same initials. And did he even know how to draw to such an extent?

Sighing I quickly stood up I rushed out of the common room, maybe some fresh air would wipe away my thoughts.

_Yeah, right._

It wasn't long until I was outside, the stars just settling in for the night above me, the wind cool and calm. It felt nice against my skin. I shoved my hands deep within my pockets as I strolled past the lake...the thoughts of those sick drawing finally cleared my head...that was until I spotted her. It made me absolutely furious just looking at her, seeing her sit on the grass, her head in her hands as if she was crying, so weak, so fucking fragile. Why was she out here? Was this some other way to piss me off, had she not realized how much I hated her, seeing her, looking into her pitiful eye's.

I stormed my way over to her, my feet crunching against the grass as I did so.

"What are you doing out here Lancaster!?" I demanded roughly.

A gasp. A gentle sweet gasp. Shock. Terror. Hatred. Anger.

I saw what I knew from the start. Her watery eyes with mascara running down her pale cheeks.

"Nothing Malfoy" she murmured, trying to pull her strained voice back.

_Sure looks like nothing._

She slowly got up, brushing of her knee's, trying to avoid my eyes.

"So you just come out here to sob pathetically every night then? Wow you are weirder than I thought" I spat.

"Are you done?" she growled back. I had to quickly stop myself from laughing, she was like a little kitten and I hated kittens.

"No not really, so Lancaster what's got you all in a huff? Is Wood not putting out or something?" I crudely joked. Her face was a picture as the many emotions flashed over it, her lips quivering from what I hoped was anger.

" You know what MALFOY you are really disgusting" she whipped around and began marching up towards the castle. I snickered and followed her.

"I'm disgusting!? That's' rich coming from the likes of you"

She turned her head slightly, trying to ignore my eye's but force some kind of warning to me. I ignored that look.

"You know what? One day you'll grow up Malfoy, probably all alone and sad and you'll look back on all the things you have ever done to people and do you know what you'll _feel_?"

I didn't understand where the sudden outburst or change of subject had come from but I was sure as hell I didn't want to hear the rest.

"I won't feel anything thing" I spat back.

"Exactly, what kind of person doesn't feel?" The sarcasm was laced thick in her tone, her hands twitching angrily. Who was she to talk? She knew nothing about me

"Don't question the likes of me Malfoy, start question the likes of you"

With those confusing words she turned away, hiding herself from me.


	14. Chapter 14

[Chapter fourteen]

My mind was going to explode, no I was going to explode, yeah that made sense. Too many things troubling me, this house war was, I'm being sent disgusting images of my death, Oliver's over protective attitude, Leona's worry and Kris's awkward mumbles as he tried to soften the situation.

"Leona I've told you I have no clue to who could be sending me them!" I snapped, my anger seeping through every part of me.

_Please for the love of Merlin! I would just like two seconds of peace._

"Well think Peyton! For heaven's sake just look back into the past weeks and see if anyone sticks out, if someone has been following, looking at you, anyone that could of bumped past you in the halls!"

"Well……everyone then!?" I turned away from her, my head throbbing as I made my way up to our dorm.

"I'm just scared Peyton! I don't mean to trouble you anymore but I'm just worried about you" she called up the stairs.

I turned to her, her red hair behind her back making her light green eye's stand out. They only shone worry for me. I tried to smile back at her but it only came as a frown.

"I know but worrying isn't going to help. I'm going to get some rest, night" I turned again from her and rushed up the stairs.

–

I had his hand. I was safe. Walking to breakfast didn't seem as traumatic as I thought it was due to the fact he was next to me, his smile intact. All of my worries just seemed to melt away when I was with him and, I could finally breathe without worrying.

"You okay?" he whispered as we entered.

"Yeah, you?" I whispered back as he led me to a seat next to Kris and Leona, they both smiled sleepily up at us.

"Yeah of course" I smiled softly as I took my seat. I hadn't eaten much so as soon as the mouth watering food gleamed up at me I began piling my plate up. I was digging into my food when I looked down the table, casually as I saw the Patil twins, short hair and all grinning maliciously towards Pansy Parkinson's group over at the Slytherin table.

_What have they done?_

"ARGH! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF YOU IDIOT!" Parkinson suddenly screamed, making me jump a little from her frightening scream. She was flapping her hands like a fish out of water but I couldn't see anything....that was until a huge spider bigger than Oliver's hands jumped over the table and began attacking the girls.

I laughed. Yes I laughed!

_HAHA! I didn't know the twins had it in them._

"Where's my camera!? Whose stolen my camera? Damn it" Colin Creevy, yelled over the suddenly loud laughter, I turned briefly to him to find he was also flapping about but not out of terror, in frustration. I shrugged, he must have misplaced it.

"SILENCE!"

Oh that voice was enough to shut anyone up, normally it would be calm and collected but today it demanded order from us all. I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore standing above us.

–

"I've never seen anything so bloody brilliant before! Where did you get them from?" George gushed giddily to the twins as we all soberly walked out of the great hall. They both seemed very pleased with themselves. I suppose if someone had chopped my long hair in a way that was so cruel I would have been looking for revenge.

_Revenge. It's the most powerful way to enforce terror._

"I can't do this anymore! Have you seen us Malfoy? Look at Pansy she's flipping out, we all are!" I turned slightly as we walked out to see Blaise Zabini lose it completely to Malfoy. So it wasn't just me who could no longer take this? For the first time in my life I actually felt some connection towards a Slytherin.

"Oh pull yourself together, stop being so fucking pathetic!" Malfoy hissed back harshly. Ouch.

The look on Blaise's face was one of a mad man contempt on killing someone. I shuddered. Scratch that, I had nothing in common with him. He began waving his hands frantically, his eye's burning with an intense hate as the sound around me got louder.

Someone pushed me forward; I fell into someone, my hand digging in their back as I tried to support myself. I groaned when I looked up to see, Theodore Nott, the weirdest person alive was glaring back at me.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, his tone laced harshly much like a rattle snakes.

"Er, sorry I was pushed"

"Right" he spat with an eye roll.

I didn't like being accused of lying so my first reaction was to argue back.

"Yes I was!" I hissed, I hadn't expected his reaction because as the large mass of people started to clear he grabbed my upper arm.

"Don't ever touch me again, got it Lancaster?" The look in his eyes...I have never seen something so terrifying in my whole life even that sick picture couldn't compete with the look he was giving me. He was mother fucking crazy. Loopy. Off His rocker. Lost his marbles. A wackadoo.

I squeaked under the pain his fingers where inflicting on me but I couldn't look down, I had no chance of looking down because I was so scared that when I did he would hurt me more.

"Yeah...Sorry!" I mumbled breathlessly.

His mouth twisted into an evil smile, the whites of his teeth glinting the low lighting of the halls, his eye's daring me to move.

"Good" his tone was different, almost satisfied with my answer. I began to question Oliver's promise as his fingers started to draw blood.

"Please let go" I whimpered. Never in my life had I wanted to say those words to a Slytherin. I'm ashamed of myself.

"You know? I don't think I will. I kind of like seeing you in pain" How odd was his words. I suppose though, every Slytherin wanted to see a Gryffindor in pain.

"Where's your boyfriendPeyton?" He shouted, I jumped from the sheer loudness of his voice. Holy Merlin this boy was insane. I didn't know him! Why was he shouting at me?

"Please just let go of me!" I tried pulling away but that only made him angrier so he scooped both of my tiny wrists in his in and in a flash and pinned them against my side.

"Wood's a bit of a flirt to be honest" he mumbled. "Likes the attention...yeah he sure does. I mean have you seen the lad show off? God we all know he's got a ounce of talent when it comes to that no brained sport but honestly? He doesn't have to throw himself at every girl."

I couldn't understand a word he was saying. Was he angry at me or Oliver? I wished someone would pass now and hex him to death. Where were Kris, Leona and Oliver? I was right by their side....Or I thought I was.

This boy in front of me clearly craved attention; the way he made our eye's connect showed me how dominating he was. I mean I suppose I was right, he sat at the back of the class, his head always bent in some book or when he was sulking in the corner he would stare at you until you had to look away, too scared to breathe.

Malfoy was a bit like that. Intimidating. Rude. Hurtful. Arrogant.

"If you don't let go I swear I'll hex your ass off!" I said.

"Oh will you know? You'll need your hands for that, seeing as I have them you won't have much luck"

"Oi Nott what are you doing!?"

FINALLY!

Someone has come to save me from this bastard. I sure as hell hoped it was Oliver. I strained my eyes, only realizing that Nott had loosened his grip when I felt the pain in my wrists. Blood went straight to back to my hands.

"Oh nothing Malfoy, just enforcing what a show off Wood was to Lancaster here" he replied smoothly. I had the odd temptation to kick him in the- yeah well you know. How dare he call Oliver a show off!

Malfoy? What!? Malfoy was here?

Dear god I was going to die. Two people that hated my guts stood staring at me. Do I run? No...Malfoy's probably a good runner he would catch me before I even lifted a foot.

"Hello Lancaster" Malfoy sneered.

I blinked, taking a precautions step back I nodded.

"Your oddly quiet today I'm surprised you haven't got any insults to throw my way" He turned to Theodore.

"Go, I need a word with Lancaster here"

Oh I have seen that look before! Yes that look when you know you're in for it when you've smashed your mums favorite vase. Nott looked disgruntled, as he walked away.

I didn't like the way Malfoy had so much authority either. I didn't like how he wanted a word with me. I certainly didn't like the way he was staring at me, I didn't like Malfoy. I didn't like the way he took another step closer to me. I didn't like the way his index finger prodded my bruised wrist.


	15. Chapter 15

[Chapter Fifteen]

"I can't say you didn't deserve it" he sighed.

What is with these people!? Thinking they can just do and say as they pleased. I snapped my mouth shut as he stepped back and suddenly fixed me with a glare of his own. I told you that his glare was intimidating right?

"I didn't do anything" I hit back.

"No of course not, little Lancaster doesn't do anything! She's all so sweet and fucking innocent"

"Compared to you? Of course I am" I replied calmly.

"You know for someone with such a little mouth you certainly have a big voice"

"I'll take that as a compliment" I snapped as I soothed my throbbing wrists.

Oh I hoped Oliver wouldn't notice, he sure as hell would get angry and I didn't need him beating Nott to a pulp, that would give people more reasons to hate me.

Malfoy sneered at me. Oh of course he didn't do compliments.

I looked up at him expectantly. He said he wanted a word with me but he made no effort to start a _proper_ conversation and to be frank I was tired of his cryptic arguments and his sneering face.

He cleared his throat finally seeing the look I was giving him.

"I've come to make...er...a deal with you" it pained him, a weakness in his eyes and I loved it.

"A deal? Hmm"

He thrust his pale hands into his black trousers in what I believe was to hide his temper from me.

"Yes, I want you to tell your Gryffindorks to lay off our first, second and third years and we will lay off yours."

"Why is that? Can't handle the heat Malfoy?" I teased.

_Stop it! Can't you see he wants to slap you around the face?_

He snorted "Don't be so absurd Lancaster. We just think they are too young for the activities and see that this would be best."

I smirked at him, my own little smirk that I'm told it winds people up so much that they have to ignore me.

"Hmm I don't know Malfoy."

Malfoy obviously didn't like being in a situation where he wasn't in control because he pushed me back, his fists balled up against my collar bone.

"Listen here Lancaster you either do as I say or-"

"You'll what? Hit me? Ha!"

I pushed him forward clearly not in the mood for his bad man act. He stumbled slightly but elegantly regained his balance.

"The deal Lancaster. Think about it." He threw me the evilest look he could muster before turning away, his robe fluttering much like a bat before he stormed down the corridor.

"Oh don't worry I will"

–

I don't like Muggle Studies very much. With all of their contraptions. I mean who wants to stick two rubber things in your ear to listen to music? The Professor said it fries your brain...who would do that to themselves? Also the fact that they had no magic and had to do everything by hand seemed so odd, I pitied them.

"A what? A buy sick-el?" Leona called up to the Professor.

"No bicycle" I mumbled.

The Professor rolled his eyes as he carried on with the lecture. It wasn't just me who struggled with this subject I was definitely dropping it next year. I had told Leona and the others about Malfoy's bargain and none of them where happy, they saw this as the Slytherin's calling the shots but I thought it was the smartest thing. The little one couldn't really handle it; I saw a first year boy get a wedgie so bad he said he could taste his underwear. Wasn't a pretty site.

"I don't know Peyton, It could be some kind of trick" Oliver said as he pecked my cheek. I raised an eyebrow at his, what could they possibly trick us with?

"I really doubt that" I mumbled, my head snuggling into his chest as we sat by the fire. He smelt so good.

Oliver sighed "This isMalfoy where talking about the same Malfoy that would lie through the back of his teeth if it meant hurting someone"

"I guess so..."

He couldn't be that bad surely? I mean yeah I hated his sniveling guts and everything about him but was he really like that? I bit my lip in concentration.

"Don't worry about it" He touched my hair and smiled

"Just tell him to go shove it"

I sighed. This is why I'm glad I didn't tell anyone about mine and Nott's little argument.

–

Urgh I hated him. Why the hell was he watching me, staring at me like that? Can't a girl eat her cornflakes in peace? Maybe I should flip him off, tell him that I don't care and that I don't find him scary. No I don't think I will.

_Go on! Give him a piece of your mind._

I shrunk back when his glare intensified only to have dropped my spoon and splashed milk all over Oliver.

"Peyton!" he complained as he quickly mopped it up.

"Oh..oh sorry! I was daydreaming" I flapped my arms about like a pigeon trying to help clear the mess I created but he kept batting my hands away and then he laughed.

"It's okay don't worry about it"

I nodded, I slyly looked back to see if Nott was still staring but breathed out a huge sigh of relief when Malfoy had sat in front of him, nicely blocking his evil eye's from looking into mine.

_I suppose Malfoy's good for something._

I suddenly pushed my bowl away too annoyed to carrying on eating my breakfast and stood up. I said goodbye to Oliver and told him that I was going back to the common room to grab my books and that I would meet him at lunch.

Oliver and I were going pretty strong, we talked a lot, basically about everything and anything and I always felt like I could be myself with him. The only problem was that he was more interested in this diabolical war than me....

I smiled as he waved from his seat, walking down the isle's past many snickering Slytherin's I exited the great hall.

The silence was eerie, being in a hall full of chatter to then being in a deserted corridor was scary. I began humming a tune in order to calm myself.

That was until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

[Draco Malfoy's P.O.V]

She bloody screamed! And when I screamed I mean she made my ear drums bleed is was that loud. The look on her face was classic, her tanned face was drained of its color as she whirled around to look at me. Her long blonde hair rippling down her back. I hated the way her lips looked. Soft. Smooth. Inviting-

_Don't even bother._

"Real attractive Lancaster. I think you made my ears bleed." I spat, trying to put some fuelled hate into the situation. Just how I liked it.

"What are you doing sneaking up on me like that!? Are you some kind of sick pedophile?"

Sneaking up on her? I don't think so. It wasn't my fault she was so wrapped up in herself. Bitch.

"Hardly, the deal? Have you thought about it?" Well is she capable of thinking about it?

"Yes wehave" she muttered, her eye's straying to behind me. Probably worried about what I'll do to her if she refuses. I liked that. I almost laughed.

"And?" I stressed.

"They don't think it's a good idea. They think it's a trick"

I scoffed, she glared at this and suddenly got defensive "You aren't exactly known for your honesty"

I had a feeling that was directed at me, it instantly put my back up and I had no idea why. Hmm. I felt myself shudder with anger.

"You're going to regret this" I spat.

She sighed softly, much to my annoyance "I doubt that" and then she mumbled something.

"What was that Lancaster?"

When she looked up at me for the first time since our little chat I noticed the difference in her. I laughed cruelly.

"Oh what is bothering miss innocent?"

She blinked, suddenly changing to the next topic I had dragged her into and I must say she sure as hell looked mad.

"Nothing to do with you!" She hissed.

"Haha! Has someone said something bad to you? Let me guess it was Wood? No he wouldn't the boys all soft on you...Hm someone done something to you?"

_How could you? You've seen the pictures..._

I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. It wasn't anything to do with me. Right. None of my damn business. Keep quiet. Let her get hurt. The pain she deserves.

"No" she mumbled suddenly losing all of her fight.

I wanted her to scream at me now! Anything that would show some sort of reaction from her now expressionless face.

"Liar" I whispered.

"Do you know?"

I took a step back suddenly snapping from the daze I had fell into and looked at her face.

_Tell her before it goes too far. Are you really that cruel? You can see the pain in her eyes._

I felt hot all over; I had to look away a few times trying to pull myself together. You couldn't deny she had very powerful eyes. They reminded me of the embarrassment I had suffered because of her, the amusement they had in them the when she declared war.

"Know what?" I yelled.

She flinched back. "

Nothing! It's nothing just forget it" Before I had the chance to argue further with her she stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

_"__You're a bastard." She muttered as she walked down the hallway._


	16. Chapter 16

[Chapter sixteen]

"Duck!" I screamed. The twenty of us ducked behind the Quidditch sheds, instantly on alert as we tried to clear our heads of the sudden adrenalin rush and terror. The Slytherin's practically had us surrounded.

"Shit!" Leona hissed venomously as a balloon filled with bright purple dust that if popped would cause seriously bad itching, flew past her.

We were just coming back from watching the Quidditch team practicing when I spotted Malfoy a few yards away hiding with his cronies behind the bleachers. I couldn't miss that smug face for anything. I reached into my pocket for my wand, a few others copied me.

"There's a gap, if we just distract them we could run for cover" Oliver mumbled as he peeked over the wall, his hair slick with sweat from the intense practice. I noticed Dean Thomas looking excited as ever, this boy hung around with the Weasley twins too much. And I'm pretty sure he was the reason most of the Slytherin's had developed nervous twitches.

"Would you care for one of my distractions?" he asked, licked his lips and grinned over at me.

"What do you have in mind?" Oliver asked, eye brow rose handsomely.

"Oh does it matter!? I don't really want to have a constant itch on my ass" Kris yelled.

"OK OK"

We all were huddled in a circle while Dean kept watched and listened to Oliver who expertly told us what to do, he was really good at this kind of stuff...well duh he was Quidditch captain so he had experience getting out of tight spots.

Another balloon flew past us, this time skimming my hair and splashing at Kris's feet.

"Oh shit there goes my shoes!"

"Right Dean this best be good!" Oliver grumbled as we took our places.

Dean grinned, and flashed his wand over his head and wiggled his fingers. "I got this, ready?"

"Yeah" we chorused, slightly perplexed at the strange boy in front of us

"One..." Oliver started.

"Two.."Kris added

I gulped nervously and felt a prickling sensation fall over me.

"Three!" Leona called.

In slow motion Dean jumped from behind the sheds, his hands waving madly in the air, his eye's suddenly wide, his face hilarious.

"Come and get me!" he called, a high pitch giggle escaped his throat.

"Ouch baby! That all you got? Hehe!" He was walking right into their firing line, the balloons pounding off his body and splashing in wild colors on the grass.

The boy was totally off his rocker but purely amazing. We sprinted up to the castle.

"I...uh" Leona breathed her red hair wild around her face as she gripped at her chest "Am so unfit"

"Yeah-m-e too" I stammered, my chest hurting just as much as hers.

Oliver however was stood proudly, his grin only annoying me as I listened to his quiet breathing. Bloody show off-

_Don't even dare Peyton._

I blushed when I realized what my train of thought was tunneling too, how could I even agree with that slime ball? It must be the lack of air to my lungs or something....yeah that was it. I was just being stupid. I felt Oliver's hand slip into mine once again and I calmed down.

As we walked back to the common room everyone was talking animatedly about our recent escape from the Slytherin's, it annoyed me how they thought it was 'cool' to be placed in situations that could get out of control, situations where an accidental hex could cost someone there life. This was must end.

"Oliver" I whispered, trying not to grab unwanted attention.

"Yeah?" He seemed lost in thought, the best time to ask!

"I don't want to carry on"

"What!? Peyton what are you talking about? Is it us? Because if it is I'll cut down on Quidditch just give me until this match…"

"Oh god Oliver no!" I hissed darkly "It's not about us or Quidditch it's about this war, I can't do it anymore its getting out of control"

I didn't like the look of disapproval and disappointment on his face; it made me angry, so angry in fact he instantly got defensive. How could he look at me in such a way? It honestly hurt. I had never been hurt like that. I needed him to understand my reasons and how scared I was but I knew just then from the look in his eye's he thought I was a quitter.

"I think its past ending and we can't just quit now" he tried to 'soothe'

I let go of his hand "No I don't think so, I'm the one who called this was and this easily means I can go and recall it."

"Peyton what's going on?" Kris asked, stepping towards us suddenly making a circle. Leona dutifully stepped towards us too.

"I don't want to do this anymore" I whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

[Chapter seventeen]

I had never seen that kind of look on my best friends faces, it was of clear disappointment. I wanted at this very moment to shield away from it, like a vampire to the sun light but I had nowhere to run so I just stared back, taking in a numb feeling inside of me to protect my feelings.

"What? You want to give up?" Leona asked.

I nodded my eyes began to water from the disappointment and rage I was feeling. I bit my lip numbly. Never in my life had I been a person for violence or a person that craved danger! No Instead I was the conventional type that liked to spend her days doing things that actually mattered. These past weeks I have gone through stuff nobody should in their whole life but they didn't see it, would they ever see how scared I was? Would they look past this idiotic war and see their friend suffering, suffering so much she felt like she was drowning in her own tears.

"But where winning Peyton!" Oliver yelled. No of course no, they would never see it.

My boyfriend was yelling at me, sweet Oliver had his lips pulled back in a sneer as he yelled at me. My beautiful boyfriend wasyelling at me.

"Yeah Peyton, look we nearly have them cracked just one more."

"No" I whispered, finally breaking through the bubble that was protecting me briefly. Kris blinked, startled by the shakiness of my voice.

"I'm scared, we are all scared, I don't want to do this and I'm pretty damn sure nobody 'else does so I WILL go to Malfoy tomorrow and tell him it's over"

I saw that Oliver was going to reach over to touch me but I stepped back, my own sneer touching upon my face as I looked up at him.

"You can't stop me" And with those final words I turned and marched back to the common room.

–

[Down in the common room, nobody's P.O.V]

"She just can't do that!" Ron Weasley yelled.

"Well she does have a point Ron, it's getting to risky now and people are getting hurt. It's best we quit before any serious damage is committed" Hermione jumped in to defend Peyton who right now was locked up in her room refusing to talk to any of them. Hermione Granger had suffered just as much as anyone in the war, they always targeted her because of how clever she was, they saw her as a threat.

"Yeah Hermione's right" Harry added, thoughtful and also concerned about other things.

"But where winning! Can nobody else see that?" Kris seethed.

"You said that last week and we clearly weren't!" The Patil twins hissed from over the common room, there short hair bobbing as they glared at the young man on the sofa.

"And look at us! Do you really thing we are winning? We all look like we've just escaped Azkaban"

Harry Potter flinched.

"The Slytherin's look so much worse!" Dean Thomas argued.

He refused to listen to them! He liked this war, loved it so much it was worth the permanent wedgie Flint had hexed him with earlier in the day. Shuffling painfully he went and sat by the small group that where all for the war carrying on...some stood in the middle of the room not quite sure on what to do while the others who were fed up with the war where on the opposite wall.

"This is all her damn fault! Bloody Lancaster has caused this, just look at us we actually used to be pretty civilized.."

"Shut up Creevy!" Oliver jumped up readily to defend his girlfriend who was very angry at him.

"What!? I was just saying what there all thinking"

"It was me who pushed her into this not the other way around so keep your 'thoughts' to yourself" he snapped as he glared at the guilty faces in the crowd.

The feeling around the room was one of many mixed emotions, nobody knew what to do but deep down they only wanted one thing. For this to end. How to do that was still unknown.

Peyton Lancaster, stepped into the common room.

Everyone turned to look at her.

–

[Draco Malfoy's P.O.V]

Latest on the grape vine was that Lancaster had a little argument with her house after our little 'attack' and that she was ready to pull out the little white flag and declare her and her fellow house mates under surrender. I liked this news, she had cracked just as I had planned but it had come too soon in fact that it had flared a sudden burst of anger that I had to hex the nearest person next to me. And that was Blaise Zabini, the nervous wreck that wouldn't leave my side.

_Someone has anger problems! Why don't you find a hobby? Like collecting chocolate frog cards! C'mon I know you'd like that._

"This just isn't the way I wanted it to go" I mumbled to myself.

"Nothing ever goes to plan" Theodore Nott piped in, shooting chills down my spine. I straightened my back and sneered over at him.

"Hmm, you would know" I hit back, an edge to my voice warning him his little escapades would be over soon.

"Oh your mistaken Malfoy everything I plan goes without a hitch" he sat across from me, his dark eyes glistening evilly under the lighting. What had gone wrong? Had this son of a bitch been tortured as a kid? He used to be so...

"_I swear_Lucius _ I don't want Draco hanging around with that boy! He's trouble...the look in his eye's Lucius gives me the creeps"_The voice of my mother rang in my head as I continued to stare him out.

"Does it get you off?" I asked, moving forward to show him I was not scared of him.

"What is she to you huh?" he titled his head to look at me, his lips twisted into a smirk. Yes I would kill him if he said her name. That damn name.

"Nothing Nott, clearly nothing to me. But to you? Oh now that's a different story" I quickly turned this to him, to let him bite the bait I was giving him in hope that I would get a read in his sick and twisted mind.

"There are some things you won't ever understand about the world Malfoy. I believe she is one of those things that can't be understood. Though I being far more smarter than you know and."

"Oh there you are!" I almost jumped when Pansy's loud voice cut of Nott's tense whisper. I so badly wanted to hear the last of what he was saying but I could see it was lost. Thanks to Pansy I knew I would never get the chance again.

I cleared my throat as I watched him scurry away, clutching at his black book.

"What do you want!?" I demanded.

"I uh-I just-"

"I don't have time for this, excuse me" I stood up and briskly walked past her, I needed to go clear my head, this being the only option for me as I suddenly felt very hot. Some fresh air would feel good about now. Why did things have to be some damn complicated, no actually, why had things become so complicated?

"Damn it" I hissed.

"You know talking to yourself isn't attractive"

I turned around sharply, gasping slightly at the scenery around me. I had walked pretty fast to be in the grounds right now. Peyton Lancaster, her face red from what I believed was from crying. She was staring right at me.

"You can talk" It was supposed to be angry, so angry that I would watch her flinch away in terror but she just stood still holding herself.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because it's what enemies do?"

"I wasn't your enemy before this year Malfoy"

She was right; I hated her even more when she was right. I didn't like being the last one on the uptake especially when it came to a Gryffindor.

"No I guess not...."

Her face was expressionless. I had really worn her down. Without touching her I could see what I had done...was it guilt I was feeling or was it pity? No I didn't pity her.

"Then how come I am now?" She asked her voice strong as she spread some authority into her sweet tone.

I took a step closer to her. I wanted to see how much I had done to her, to relish in the fact that she crumbled first.

"I don't like being embarrassed" I hissed.

I saw the faint ghost of a smile on her face and knew that she was remembering. If I could reach into her head I would rip that memory right out of there and squash it in the palm of my hand.

"Who does?" she asked.

Argh! I hated this. I hated all the questions she just had to ask but most importantly right now I hated how close she was to me. I just wanted to reach out and touch that soft skin of hers.

"I don't want to do this anymore, none of us do so I'm willing to accept the embarrassment if that means that this will be put to a stop"

Oh I finally saw where the conversation had been going. I had misjudged her severely and now Iwas the one paying for it.

"Your just giving up? Like that...Isn't good old noble Gryffindor supposed to fight until the last breath?" I hissed dramatically.

She laughed softly "You don't understand at all. We are brave Malfoy and if that means being Brave when it comes to things we are in the wrong about we will hold our heads high and do the right thing"

"That just a loud of-"

"We give up. Well done, you won"

This wasn't how I wanted it to end, I was supposed to humiliate her and relish in her misery but now it had been turned, once again in her favor. I gripped onto her arms.

"No!" I growled.

I knew the look she was giving me. I knew the look I was giving her but I just couldn't stop myself. I had so much pent up rage for her. So much angst that right now I could feel it eating away at me. The touch of her skin to mine was burning me. It shouldn't be like this. I wasn't supposed touch her.

"No!" I growled as our lips met.


	18. Chapter 18

[Chapter Eighteen]

This was never supposed to happen. The way I felt in this moment of madness was truly indescribable. Our lips had connected in a way they weren't supposed to. Malfoy and I where never even supposed to talk let alone KISS. I was with Oliver.

_It won't ever stop...that feeling. You're trapped in it._

I just couldn't pull myself away from him. Had it been the fact that I was so scared I was looking for anyoneto comfort me, soothe me, forget about my worries and correct me to the person I was before? I wasn't too sure.

Slowly though, I saw what had happened. Enemies had become something, pain had been spurted out in-between and the only way to survive the mess was to help each other step out of it.

I pulled myself physically and emotionally from him. I slapped him hard around the face.

"Don't you ever try and do that again you filthy ferret face slime!"

The look of pure rage in his eyes had told me he hadn't meant for this to happen either but my act of violence hid my embarrassment. This was disgusting. This was never supposed to happen. Against everything we stood for. We where enemies. I hated him. He hated me.

"I-did not do anything! You tricked me!" he spluttered, covering his red cheek.

Yes you can have that, if that makes this a little easier to deal with then you can have that. I felt like I was going to be sick. The guilt from what I had done felt like a hammer being smacked over, over and over again on my skull. I wanted him to look me in the eyes, intense hatred and tell me he wished I'd die.

I waited.

"It didn't happen" I concluded wistfully, ignoring his eyes and settling for his shoulder.

"No it didn't your right, for once" he hit back, his voice full of danger now that I suddenly felt scared of him.

"And Lancaster ever hit me again and I'll make sure you're in a box before my cheek reddens" he pushed me then, to hide his own embarrassment and sneered as I hit the muddy ground.

I didn't care that it was all over my clothes. I looked at his shins, trying to hide the confusion and. Had I imagined this or was he the on to engage this "kiss"? Wait maybe I did. Stupid girl! I just needed someone to help me.

_SO YOU PICKED MALFOY!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? THINK ABOUT OLIVER!_

That was all I was thinking about right now. How could I look him in the eye now? I wasn't the type to cheat and brush it off like nothing had happened. I was sensible...right?

_Oh you're going to tell him you kissed Malfoy? The enemy? Be real._

Yes no one in their right mind would believe what had happened. It went against nature at this school...I was seeing why. I had gone crazy for three seconds and look what happened I kissed Malfoy.

Malfoy hadn't spoken but I knew by the way his legs shook he was mad, fuming to be precise but I hadn't the courage to look up at him so instead I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

"Don't even bother telling your boyfriend about this either" he spat coldly. I nodded; a tear had slipped from my eye as I pictured Oliver's face.

"You're pathetic Lancaster"

I would have hit back but I just couldn't will the words from my mouth, it was so damn annoying how paralyzed I felt. He moved quickly away from me.

I watched him go; my eyes filling up, my mouth hurting from the strain of holding my sobs in. I waited until he was out of sight. I cried, I hit the ground as hard as I could and cried again. I had surrendered to him, took the embarrassment only to have it intensified. I felt worthless. I was worthless.

–

[Draco Malfoy's P.O.V]

What had I done? What had possessed me to act so stupidly? Was it the heat of the moment? Anger I just couldn't control...I just didn't know! Everything had been turned again, flipped upside down and had no way of correcting itself. I had gone where my father had warned me against. I had let everyone down, in a few seconds I had let everyone down.

I hit the wall as I stopped my pacing, felt the burn in my hand and hit it again. If I could see her right now I would make her suffer, see the pain flash in her eyes and then I would suddenly feel rightagain.

Down stairs I could hear their loud cheers, a celebration of the war we had just won but I just couldn't join them because I knew we were the ones who lost. Losing something you had 'won' was sure as hell messed up.

I groaned as my knuckles on my right hand were throbbing with pain. Clutching it I walked into my bathroom, turned the cold water on with my left hand and placed my right hand under the tap. It soothed the pain in my hand.

Now that I had no way of correcting things what was I supposed to do now, maybe I could try and get the Gryffindor's to take back their surrender and carry on, no that wouldn't work. I knew though that somehow I had to keep Lancaster at arm's length so we still had reason to hurt her.

[End of Draco Malfoy's P.O.V]

As I walked into the great hall I could hear the Slytherin's loud jeers. I felt bad for giving up but I didn't feel guilty for making sure everyone was going to be safe....well safe-ish from the Slytherin's.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this" Kris complained as he sulked his seal and played with his cereal. I smiled softly at him knowing just how that felt.

"It's not so bad. I thought they were going to be much smugger" Leona shrugged as she picked at her food. She was right I at least thought they weren't going to be rude, call us weaklings or something. But they were just loud.

"Bloody git's the lot of em'!" Dean grumbled under his breath.

I giggled. It felt good to laugh. I hadn't laughed in a while and just being able to laugh without having the world on my shoulders felt well.

"I'm proud of you Peyton" Hermione smiled as she walked by.

I smiled tensely back. How proud would she be if she knew I had kissed the boy that taunted her all the time? Speaking of that kiss I hadn't seen Oliver since our argument, he seemed to be avoiding me but Leona said he was busy with Quidditch.

_I'm not stupid._

It was okay though it meant I could have time to think about what I was going to do before I had to face him again. I really liked Oliver and I wanted this to work but sometimes we just didn't click. It had to be worked at and I've never really had to work at a relationship before well at least with all the other boys I've dated. I was trying to tell myself Malfoy and I hadn't kissed.

_Erasing your memory still won't stop you from remembering that kiss!._

That wasn't a bad idea; maybe I could tick Leona into erasing my memory!

_What a dumb ass._

Sighing I picked up my goblet and took a sip of my orange juice. I nearly coughed it back up when I spotted Malfoy walking into the Great Hall. I don't know why it surprised me so much; I had seen him do this every day right? The usual task of having breakfast...but then I realized it had been eight hours since our- yeah well you know what I mean. I looked away quickly.

"Have you done something different with your hair today?" Leona asked me.

I looked up at her, touched my hair self consciously and tried to think about what I had done to it this morning.

"No why?"

"Oh nothing it just looks really nice" she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to talk to Kris who was taking a peak down her school shirt. I was going to have words about his sleazy staring but then I realized Leona liked the attention from him. If they didn't get together soon I was going to explode.

"You Know Peyton we are not upset that you ended the house war" Fred Weasley called from a few seats down.

I smiled at him "Whys that?"

George was the one to grin up at me "Because that means we have our element of surprise back!"

Something's never change especially with Fred and George. I laughed a little, trying to force myself to be happy that nobody hated me but I found it impossible. My heart was aching right now on what to do. I crossed my legs under the table and suddenly felt a sharp pain hit my ankle. I quickly ducked under the table to find Colin Creevy's camera with the long lens out staring up at me.

_That boy is stupid!._

Picking it up cautiously I came back up and searched for him, he was staring moodily into his cereal. Smiling I slid from my seat and made my way down to him, I ignored Flint's rude gesture as I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Peyton-MY CAMERA! YOU FOUND MY CAMERA! OH THANKS!" He jumped up so suddenly I let out a little yelp and he hugged me, quickly pulled back, grabbed the camera and pulled it into his chest "Where did you find it?"

I laughed a little "Under the table just up there"

"Oh" he blushed slightly "Well thanks"

"You're welcome"

I turned away from him then and made my way back to my seat. How odd that his camera had just turned up out of the blue...maybe a Slytherin had took it and found no use for it now and kindly returned it....nah!

I smiled at Leona when I sat down. Things whereslowly going back to normal.

"After classes do you want to come study with me?" she asked, something she never normally did. I was always called a Hermione Granger.2 when I had asked her too.

"Yeah sure"


	19. Chapter 19

[Chapter Nineteen]

I took a few steps towards him and stopped, I felt uneasy about talking to him since our argument and I wasn't quite sure if he actually wanted to talk to me. He had been avoiding me for two days now and to be perfectly honest he should be the one apologizing, after all he did try to get me to do something I didn't want to do. I shook my head, took the last few steps and tapped his shoulder.

He spun around, a bright smile lit his face when he saw me and he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Peyton" he breathed into my ear. I couldn't quite hug him back, was the relief what had shocked me about this.

"Oh..hi"

He pulled apart slightly though I was still in his arms and he kissed me, it was slow at first, sweet, tender and all the good things girls dreamed about in a kiss but it wasn't what likedor should I say what I had recently experienced. I pulled away dazed and confused.

"What was that for?" I snapped.

He frowned down at me. "Can't I kiss my girlfriend?"

"Not when you've been avoiding her for two days, no" I smirked when I called him out, he fumbled with my robe pocket ignoring my eyes until he pulled a smile on his face.

"I was just a little stressed. I just needed to-"

"Get away?" I offered.

_Isn't that what married couple's do?_

He pecked my lips then trying to tell me he was sorry but it just wasn't enough so I pulled me head back, teasing him as well but also trying to enforce I meant business. He sighed.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that but it's just how I deal with things and I'm really sorry about trying to make you do something you weren't entirely comfortable with." Now this was the Oliver I knew. The way he had said it got back the adoration for him. I tried to act cool and collected but I ended up smiling at him.

"I suppose it's okay then...Just don't do it again, okay?"

He kissed me.

–

I didn't have the guts to tell Oliver what had happened between Malfoy and I even though I knew it was the right and honest thing to do I just couldn't will my mouth to open. I don't know why but I replayed that 'event' over and over again in my head trying to make some sense from it but I got nothing but a stupid mistake. I hated Malfoy for even touching me.

And then I thought, why does Oliver need to know if it was nothing but a stupid mistake that I believe never happened? And my mind was made up. I had to stop letting things confuse me, I had hardly concentrated in my Herbology class and ended up being sprayed in the face with water by my dear friend Leona. I mean I've received two very sick pictures of what seemed to be my death and that didn't bother me more than what had happened two days ago...

Malfoy was mean as ever, now he took to taunting me in public, pushing past me if we shared a class or throwing hexes my way which I expertly dodged thanks to the practice his house had given me. In return I just refused to acknowledge his presence, out of embarrassment and dignity. I would show him.

I was walking down the moving stairs, alone and very tired. As I stepped off the end and began walking towards the Gryffindor tower something shifted. I stopped, my breathing hitching only slightly as I peer further into the dark corridor.

_I'm seeing things, must be it...._

I shake my head and stifle a giggle, I was so paranoid sometimes.

"BOO!"

I screamed as he jumped out of the shadows, hand in pockets and that broody look scrawled all across his face. Not again! What was wrong with him, why did he find the need to?

"Oh shush now!" he laughed coldly, his dark mischievous eye's warning me that if I screamed again I would certainly be in trouble. He grabbed my hand and pushed me into the shadows from which he came from. I let out a startled whimper as my spine connected with the hard, cold wall. His face leaned so close to mine. I couldn't see him but I knew he was there.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered.

I gulped, my heart thudded, and my hands trembled as I shook my head.

"Aww, well that doesn't surprise me. Why would you miss me when you have two boys occupying your time?" he pushed his hand against my shoulder. Theodore Nott was crazy, so crazy in fact I was scared to breath.

"What?" I mumbled.

I could feel the anger roll off him. Why does he do this? Find you when you're alone and play cryptic games.

_Must be a Slytherin thing! Malfoy's the best at it._

He shook his head, pressed his hand even harder and my shoulder as it tingled with pain but I refused to whimper, that would just make him happy.

"I know what you did Peyton"

He knew what I had done? What had I done that was so bad....I just couldn't think under this pressures unless it was- NO! It couldn't...there was no one around!

My breathing came out rapidly now, I tried desperately to see even the tiny glimmer of his eye's in hope I was mistaken but the dark shielded everything.

"A Slytherin kissing a Gryffindor, who'd of thought?" he drowned. That rush of guilt I had felt when Malfoy and I parted came back at full force, I felt winded and instantly knew I was either being blackmailed or teased mercilessly.

"It wasn't what it looked like. You've got it wrong Nott" I mumbled, using my voice that had suddenly lost its confidence.

Again came the laugh which made my blood freeze, what had possibly gone wrong in this boys mind, had he been tortured?

"So your lips and his together wasn't what it looked like?" His hand on my shoulder eased only to be pressed to my waist. I cringed from the intimate contact. Any moment now I would scream. This creep wouldn't get away with it.

"No it wasn't"

I couldn't deny it, I couldn't admit it so all that left me to do was say it was something completely different.

"I'm sure Oliver would say it was kissing. So how longs it been going on for?" He asked taking on a casual tone.

"It-it wasn't! Argh"

"Now now Peyton calm down! It's a good thing I'm a forgiving person isn't it?"

I honestly wanted to cry as I realized what was happening. His cold hands where touching my cheeks now, stroking them softly as if they where rose petals. I wished someone would see us here even Malfoy would be a big help right now.

"I won't tell anyone Peyton you can be sure of that but I'm not going to make this easy for you, I took a picture just in case you denied it but I accidentally left the camera under your house table"

_The camera under the table...the one I had given back to Colin...the one that has a picture of Malfoy and I- oh dear GOD!_

"No...."

"Oh yes, good luck" and with that he caressed my cheek once more with his disgusting fingers and took a step back into the light. A tear finally escaped my eyes and he smiled pleased with himself. "Night Peyton" and he disappeared.

I should have known I couldn't just pretend like nothing happen! I was so worked up with making things right I had forgot about the important things, my priorities where so messed up. My mind was a mess. I sobbed as I realized I could lose everything because of a mistake...a mistake that was on a picture...the picture that no doubt Colin had probably seen.

What would Malfoy do when he finds out everyone knew what had happened? Oh yes that's right, he would kill me.

_Run Peyton! He might not have seen the picture and if you get to him in time you can fix this. God damn it you can fix this!_

Yes I could fix this! Just because some crazed Slytherin was hell bent on wrecking my only little bit of happiness right now didn't mean I wasn't going to give up without a fight. I wiped my tears away angrily, pushed back my long hair and ran for the common room.


	20. Chapter 20

[Chapter twenty]

I had never ran so fast in my whole entire life. Never felt so hopeless as I dragged myself to my destination but as I ran I knew if I didn't push through this barrier of moping I would never correct things. This was all Malfoy's fault.

I pushed through the common room door, tripped over a bag, jumped forward and grabbed Colin Creevy by the front of his shirt. My ragged breathing was the only thing right now stopping me from demanding the camera. Everyone was staring.

"Peyton! What's wrong?" He asked his voice full of surprise.

"Camera! W-where" I took another deep breath "Took picture! Must delete" I hissed through my teeth. I would lie to him; tell him that when I picked up the camera I accidentally took a picture of myself. Hopefully he would see my distress as embarrassment.

"Oh! Uh it's here" he pulled it to his side, ready to turn it on when I snatched it from his hand and began searching for the on button. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a big hand pressed to the bottom of my back.

"What's wrong?" Oliver chuckled.

I instantly flinched away from him, his touch only smoldering into my skin enforcing the enormous amount of guilt.

"Someone took a bad picture of themselves!" Colin laughed, eyeing me warmly but also hoping that I'd give his camera back. I stepped away from them both, turned around and turned it on.

I gasped at the first picture on the old magical device. It was me and Malfoy, our lips touching sweetly, our faces touched with passion-

I pressed the delete button without a second thought. I almost cried with relief when it was removed but then I realized it could never remove itself from my memory and that hurt. Especially when my lovely boyfriend was curling my long hair around on his fingers. I turned around, passed the camera to Colin and placed a guilty kiss on Oliver's lips.

Oliver pulled away with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen "You know I'm sure it wasn't that bad after all there's no such thing as a bad thing with you."

It was my instant reaction to place a tense smile on my face.

–

He was only a few feet away from me, his head bent low as he looked at some sort of paper on one of the library desks. He was near the back of the library, out of sight but not out of mind. I scoffed. Not bothering to announce my company on him I slid into the seat across the table from him.

I shrunk back from the glare on his face. This had been the first time we had actually been in one another's company since that dreadful evening and I was already regretting bothering coming to find him but I straightened my back and looked him dead on in the eyes.

"What do you want Lancaster?" he hissed, looking over my shoulder for anyone that might see us.

"I don't want anything I just came to tell you about your little friend whose hell bent on making my life a miserable" I hissed right back.

He raised an eyebrow at that, smirk intact "Oh and who might that be?"

"Theodore Nott"

How odd, his face had suddenly contorted from smug to rage but weren't they friends? Even if they weren't you wouldn't pull that face for a house mate. I filed this information away for later.

"And why should I care?"

"Because he knows"

"He knows-" he began until the realization of what I was talking about hit him full force like a train destined to never stop. He closed his eyes and slumped in his chair.

I waited calmly. I had already dealt with this in my head and that had taken me a few good days and knowing Malfoy he was pretty much a hot head so I didn't bother to say anything. After all this was his fault.

"How?" he croaked.

Oh now that was weird! Malfoy had never shown-

"HOW!?" he screamed. I jumped up, clutching my chest in hope to stop the now pounding of my poor heart.

"I don't know, he took a picture on Colin's Camera. I deleted it of course."

Suddenly his eye's where on me and I knew deep down he was trying his hardest to remain calm and collected but he was bubbling over, the anger seeped from his pours. I almost felt bad for him.

"I'll sort it" was all he said.

"That's all I ask Malfoy" I brushed down my robes as I stood, ignored his penetrating gaze and stepped away from him.

"I'll fucking kill him!"

_I hope you do._

–

"It hurts Kris!" Leona complained.

Kris rolled his eyes for the third time and grabbed Leona's hand; she was suffering from a hand cramp after finishing a sixteen inch essay. Poor girl wasn't used to actually doing her work. I grinned as Kris began massaging her hand.

"You're such a baby you know that?" he grinned at her.

Leona being the girly girl she was pouted at him scoffed and tapped his head. Kris was quiet.

I made whipping sounds. They both scowled at me. I hoped they would get together and soon! After all they practically acted like a couple....when they weren't arguing of course.

"Hey babe" I smiled brightly when Oliver bent over the sofa to kiss me, his lips where cold from Quidditch practice but I liked it, it reminded me of……-

"Ew man come on!" Kris complained.

We broke our kiss, I blushed and Oliver threw a pillow at his head. We all laughed. Even the sound of my laugh wasn't right, there was no happiness in there, no warmness, no sweet ring that normally came with my laugh...instead it seemed forced and strained. I think I was the only one to notice it.

"Right I'm going to go get out of this uniform and then we'll do something okay?" Oliver pecked my cheek and looked at me expectantly.

I groaned inwardly. I didn't want to go for a walk, go study, go to the kitchens or anything like that I just wanted to relax and forget about everything that has happened over this dreadful months. The war, the terrifying pictures and the weird event with Malfoy had taken everything out of me. I would be a zombie soon.

"Can't we just relax tonight? I'm really not up to doing anything tonight"

"Oh okay" he smiled. "We'll just stay in the common room then" he walked off then.

I turned away from him and pulled a pillow tighter to my chest .As I looked up at my two best friends I saw a look of confusion on their faces.

"Are you okay Peyton?" Leona asked softly.

I faked another smile "Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I just...it doesn't matter!" she babbled before turning her full attention on Kris.

So I wasn't as closed off as I thought, maybe they could read the emotions on my face. After all my mother always tells me I'm an open book.

_I hope Malfoy can't read my face._


	21. Chapter 21

[Chapter twenty one]

You know you should never fall asleep in class, it shows you're not bothering to learn, concentrate and fully apply yourself to your studies. Kris was leant over the table, his face not so handsomely squashed against the table, drool escaping his open mouth and dripping on his notes. You could say he didn't care about Transfiguration. Well who did really?

I wasn't even going to bother to wake him up after all he would do was rant about me waking him up and wasting his beauty sleep...which he used class for instead of at night when you were supposedto sleep. What exactly did he get up to at night?

I sighed to myself. I was that bored I was wondering about my best friend's nightly activities. Gazing around the class for some sort of distraction I noticed a look matching my own on everyone's faces, when would this double period end!? I was just about to take down some notes when I spotted Malfoy, off to my left. I was going to look away but being as bored as I was I just didn't bother.... He himself was nearly dozing off, his head rested in one of his hands and the other scribbling some kind of doodle on his parchment. I shook my head ready to turn away when he looked up, he dropped his quill.

_Oh Merlin! He caught me looking. Pretend you're looking at Pansy...ew no!_

I blushed a little. I wasn't looking at him! I was just looking- I turned away from him, shifted in my seat to make it more comfortable and bent my head. I could still feel him looking, probably with that face of pure disgust he normally has for me. Stupid ferret and his bloody 'disgust look'.

I couldn't understand myself. I hated him more than anything in the world and yet here I was trying to figure out what had happened between us two. Like I said before we had been turned upside down, the hate only increasing for each other but we understood that. We understood that we hated each other, yet I was trying my very hardest to figure him out but at the same time distance myself from him.

I just wished would happen to rip him from the earth and drown him. Stupid ferret. I had never wished anything bad on anyone...but him.

_Will you just stop looking already!?_

That stuck up prick was still eyeing me. I could feel his gaze burning into the side of my face. Should I turn around and flip him off? Yeah why not!?

Turning around quickly I flipped him off.

"Miss Lancaster!"

_Oh shit._

–

"Why didn't you wake me up before you did that!?" Kris complained as I walked out of Transfiguration, detention slip clutched between my fingers

"Oh shut up Kris"

"HAHA! The look on your face" he laughed while playfully smacking my arm. "What did Malfoy do?"

"He was glaring at me, you know the usual"

I sulked as we walked down to lunch. I swear Kris liked to see me embarrassed. As soon as the teacher's shrill scream had awoken him from his beauty sleep he kept pointing at pink flushed face, laughing his stupid head off and telling me I was blushing! Some friend.

"Oh you silly woman!" he poked my side, annoyingly.

I groaned when I realized I would be stuck with Professor McGonagall for two hours tonight when I could be doing better things like relaxing. I sighed when I caught the site of Malfoy's smug face. He was surrounded by his cronies, just in front of the Great Hall much to my annoyance!

"Maturity was never your specialty Lancaster!" he called.

I swore under my breath. Maybe one day he could just pretend I didn't exist.

"Subtlety was never your thing Malfoy" I hit back hoping he would get my double meaning and leave me the hell alone. He didn't, instead he forced his way through his friends only to step right in front of me. If we where any closer our noses would of touched. It felt oddly familiar.

"Stop" he whispered harshly for only us to here.

It caught me off guard; the sudden fierceness in his voice wasn't what I had expected. I nodded stiffly, gulping and taking a step away. I didn't mean to give any hint away like that but he asked for it.

"C'mon boys!" He yelled, clicked his fingers and I watched them all slink off into the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" Kris asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me in after them. I took a breath.

"I have no idea"

_What a liar! You can't even tell your best friend. Scared that he might judge you?_

I shook my head furiously. Things were getting too much for me right now. As I was guided to my seat a piece of folded black parchment floated over to me from nowhere. I looked around, looked to a confused Kris and then back to the paper. I knew straight away what it was because my hands and heart had registered it.

"Don't" Kris whispered as my hand reached for it. I ignored him, I had to see this, had to know that it wasn't what I thought it was. I needed it all to stop.

I opened it and the picture made my head spin. I was gasping for air as my surroundings fell to a peaceful black but I still heard the worried voices around me. I had fainted. A girl could only deal with so much stress. The picture was even more gut wrenching than the last. It was me, sprawled across a bed of roses with blood pouring from the side of my mouth. It was so elegant like the artist had studied me for ages and I knew every part of my face, my hair, my body. The scariest thing about the whole series of these pictures was the fact that my eye's shone terror while the rest of my body was positioned with great elegance and beauty.

"Peyton! Wake up Peyton c'mon!"

The initials on the picture where TN. I knew who it was.

[Draco Malfoy's P.O.V]

She made my blood boil! How stupid could she be to just blurt out something like that? Granted my friends weren't the cleverest but someone was bound to pick upon her words. I growled angrily to myself as I fell into my seat. I was pouring myself a cold drink when I watched her walk in, her face flushed once again.

Oh how I loved putting her down...where she belonged. I was just ready to look away when I saw a piece or parchment fly towards her. My back stiffened. Could that be? No this was too...barbaric?

_You should have warned her when you had the chance._

Her friend tried to stop her from opening the note but being the stubborn person she was she smacked his hand away. I felt myself ready to jump up and rip it away, hide the guilt I felt from not bothering to even tell her who was scaring her to death but then I realized she deserved it....deserved everything she got.

The parchment was open. I watched as she stumbled back into her friend, her tiny hands clutching at her chest. Yes she deserved it...right? I had to tell myself that. Of course the bitch deserved it.

She fainted. Everyone around her screamed. I felt myself standing up trying to get a look at her but I wasn't the only one.

"Man! This is just classic" Blaise Zabini laughed.

"I wonder what's up with her, maybe she finally saw Wood!" Another jokes as her friends surrounded her, trying there hardest to rouse her.

"Or maybe someone scared the wits out of her" I turned then, my face flustered with what I knew.

Theodore Nott, smugly staring back at me. I hadn't gotten the chance to beat him to a pulp after taking that picture.

"You've gone too far Nott" I hissed.

"Far from it. I have much more up my sleeve" I was just about to punch him right in the face when Pansy Parkinson stood in between us. When I reached around her he was gone.

_You can't let this go any further._

"And I thought Gryffindor's where brave!" Pansy cackled.

"Oh shut up Pansy" I yelled.

She really did play on my nerves. Everything right now found some way of playing on my nerves, much like a piano with its strings wound to tight.


	22. Chapter 22

[Chapter twenty two]

I was not built to brake. I knew that as I lay, almost frozen staring at the worried faces above me that I wasn't built to brake like this, I was stronger than this. A year ago I would have laughed at myself.

"Are you okay!?" Someone called from a distance.

I felt myself nod numbly. The picture which was clutched in one of my clammy hands as it shifted, someone was trying to take it away from me. I couldn't let them do that for I had gone through this for a reason and I must find out why I was being put through such a trial.

"No!" I hissed, suddenly gaining strength as I sat up and stared at my boyfriends who's eye's where brimming with sadness, confusion and love for me. I pulled the picture away from him.

"Miss Lancaster please remain still, you hit your head pretty hard"

The picture was forced out of the sight of my three very confused friends and I turned to the Professor. I couldn't let them know yet, I had to find this out for my own sake so that I could finally have peace of mind.

"Peyton just-"

"I'm fine" I hissed up at him. I eyed a few other people that were leering a little too closely; they quickly backed of letting me search for the insane man that was trying to break me. He wasn't there. Malfoy was though, he was eyeing me with confusion much like everyone around me then suddenly his facial expression changed. I gasped. Someone blocked my line of vision.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing dear"

–

I didn't feel safe in the hospital wing and I certainly didn't feel safe in my own skin right now. I had racked my brains for three hours trying to work out what was happening, why it was happening and why him? Had I done something far worse than the war? Who knows...

I had told my friends to go to the common room and wait for me, they threw many objections in and I swear Oliver was going to chain himself to my legs in hopes I wouldn't fall out of sight. I didn't need that right now and especially not the emotional outbursts from him. I knew they were scared for me but I had to keep in a robotic kind of state because if I didn't I would probably be crawling up the walls.

_You have to be careful now Peyton, he's far dangerous than anyone gives him credit for. It all makes sense now, the way he would stare at you, the time he pushed you up against the wall and screamed insanity into your head, the artistic pictures that only he of high class could probably draw...it all makes sense...the initials prove it._

I felt a tear slide down my cheek but I stubbornly wiped it away. It wouldn't do! Not now, not ever! I had cried so much these past weeks I was sick to death of it.

Pushing off from the bed once the nurse was done with me (she told me it was due to the lack of sugar in my blood which was a blatant lie because she couldn't find the real cause) and I headed for the door. I kept an eye out for him on my very slow walk to my common room. I was only past the moving stairs when I sensed I wasn't alone anymore.

I felt a whimper crawl up my throat but I carried on walking. _Step, step, step._

I heard a scuffle of a shoe from behind me; before you could say Merlin I was facing him. I had never seen anything like that in his bottom less eyes, there were brimming with rage, insanity, intelligence and-

I couldn't quiet think what the last emotion was...I didn't dare to. I bit my lip now, trying to fight back a scream that was sure to arouse my fellow students. I didn't know why I didn't want them to come to my rescue.

He walked towards me, his steps deadly as I calmly addressed him. I could be brave I just had to show him he couldn't scare me, especially a Slytherin. I straightened up my back, flipped my long hair and fixed him with a glare that could match Malfoy's.

"Evening Peyton"

"Hello" I replied eerily.

He smirked at me. His eyes twinkled furiously under the candle lit corridor only scaring me more.

"Did you likemy picture?"

My stomach clenched painfully and I had to stop myself from being sick. How could he be so evil? I was utterly disgusted. Even though I had worked it out hours ago who he was I still couldn't have prepared myself for this.

"No" I whimpered.

He took a step towards me and I took a step back. I saw his hand twitch at how disgusted I found him. Oh he didn't like that. He was probably fantasizing on how to kill-

"But why? I personally thought there were beautiful much like there model" he took another step closer, to close to be precise. I almost tripped as I backed away.

"I barely know you...why?" I whispered as I hit a wall.

_He knows you Peyton, shh now._

"Yes you do!" he screamed suddenly grabbing my arms and digging his hands into my flesh. "I know you! Yes you do! So that means you know me, why are you denying this Peyton when you know what special bond we have, we love each other"

"No! Don't you even dare! No, please Nott you're sick you don't know what you're talking about, I don't love you."

I watched his face contort. He bit his lip in frustration, scrunched his hands against my shoulders in pure anger and I knew then I was going to suffer at his crazed hands. He pushed himself upon me, forced his lips upon mine and moved his hands into my hair.

I did the only thing I could think of I kick him right in the balls.

He broke from me, panting for air, grasping himself trying to soothe the pain but a need for reassurance in his eyes.

"I'm the only one who will ever get you! Oliver won't! For fuck sakes Malfoy won't, you just can't see it because of what house I'm in. I love you Peyton, you love me so stop pretending"

"No...Your confused...your sick Nott"

"I watched you every day, I watched you smile at everyone but me...and when I saw your face when I sent you my first note I knew it was true love" he jumped up and embraced me in the coldest hug I had ever received. I screamed, thrashed against him and did everything possible to get away but it wasn't any use. I was too dainty and fragile.

He hit me across the cheek. I fell back into the wall and screamed out in pure pain.

_Please! If there's anyone out there who can-_

"I'll do anything for you! I would even give up my soul for you Peyton!" he screamed down at me.

"Leave me alone" I cried. "You sick bastard" I tried to crawl away but it just wasn't meant to be.

"I'm I sick because I love you?" he asked as he grabbed my hair, pulled me up and forced me to look him in his eyes. I would never forget his eyes; they would haunt my dreams forever.

"P-please just let me go" I whispered. As I stared in his eye's I tried to find my wand, I knew it was in my robe somewhere if only I could get to it.

"I can't let you go...ever, you should know that Peyton" he pleaded with me, his hands pulling desperately..

My hands felt the wooden tip, I yanked it from my robes. My mind was a whirl of terror so I wasn't surprised when a spell fell from my mouth that I didn't want to cast.

"Obliviate!" I watched as a daze washed over him, his grip slackened on my hair and he slumped to the ground. I stood standing above him, my ragged breathing the only thing keeping me from fainting again.

I began to shake, what have I just done?

"Lancaster! Oh fuck" Malfoy was running towards me, his wand clutched tight in his pale hands.

_Too late Malfoy._

Even though it was him, him that I hated with a burning passion I still launched myself at him, threw my arms around his waist and buried my face in to his chest. It was odd how every time I needed someone to lean on he was always there out of all people he was always there.

"Uh....Shh?"


	23. Chapter 23

[Chapter twenty three]

He smelt really nice. I had still locked myself around Malfoy, sobbing my little heart in hopes shedding a tear would make everything go away. My right cheek was pressed firmly into his chest.

"Uh Lancaster get the fuck off!" Malfoy spluttered. I was pushed backwards and I found myself reaching out for him, he had to protect me! If Nott woke up who knew what he was going to do to me! Did he not understand?

"H-he's g-going to kill me!" I cried as I whirled around and pointed a shaking hand down at the sleeping boy that had seemingly fallen in love with me. Malfoy's face was so cold it was almost as bad as being kissed by Nott. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't care for me...he merely stumbled upon us.

"Your cheek?, he did that?"

I nodded quickly

"Oh shit, what did you hex him with?" he asked, ignoring me and walking over to his house mate. He leaned over the body and inspected him. I felt myself wretch. Oh I was turning into a nervous wreck.

"I didn't hex him..."

"Then what did you do?" he demanded icily.

"I...erased his memory! Don't look at me like that Malfoy, I didn't have much time to think and that was the first thing that popped into my head"

I threw my hands over my eyes in hope to get rid of the mocking look on Malfoy's face. Oh please for the love of Merlin someone save me from this mess.

_Malfoy's glaring at you right now...I think that means he wants your attention._

"I shouldn't be here, cry and scream someone will come by" he was about to run when I grabbed him by the arm.

"You can't leave me here!" I screamed pulling him away from Nott, Malfoy looked completely baffled by me but he came anyway...he didn't like the fact that I was touching him but I didn't care.

"Look Lancaster it will be better if I was never here...you'll be...fine just let go of my bloody arm!"

"Sorry" I muttered as I unleashed my grip on his arm. Why couldn't he just be normal for one second and help me? Was that too much to ask for...

_Yeah probably._

He stared at me then, it was one of those stares where you could take it anyway but it was oddly soothing. There were so many differences between him and Oliver. I was becoming lost in his gaze until his lips began moving.

"Just stay here"

"No I can't" I whimpered, a shudder of terror crawled up my back.

A flash of anger was all it took to bring the real Malfoy to the surface.

"Do as I say Lancaster for once in your fucking life"

"But-"

"Just stay here and scream, do what normal girls do and it'll be okay. Trust me" he pushed me back gently and ran down the corridor he came from. When I could no longer see him I felt a wave of terror, much stronger than the last took me. I turned around on the unconscious body, my hands twitching; my eye's tearing again...

He moved slightly. I screamed.

–

"It's okay Miss Lancaster, calm down it's going to be all right...Take a deep breath, yes that's it, good girl" I was being ushered into her office by three teachers, they where all trying there hardest to calm me down so I could tell them what happened.

"It was him Miss! I knew it" I babbled as I was roughly pushed into a chair by Professor Snape, he was eyeing me clearly with distrust but at the moment I didn't care.

When Malfoy had left me I became so distraught that even Snape had heard me from the dungeons, the look of surprise on his face will be something I won't forget anytime soon. His student was laying on the floor while I screamed and pointed at him like a mad woman.

"Miss Lancaster your safe now" Professor McGonagall soothed me as she placed a cold hand on my shoulder. I wiped a tear away. I knew I would have to tell them everything before I broke down and wouldn't find time to even breathe mind tell them my story. Oh for Merlins sake I told myself I would be brave.

I wanted Oliver right now, I wanted him to run in to this terribly decorated office, pick me up and hug me until I couldn't breathe. I just wanted to feel safe. I looked up at my head of house. I had to tell her everything to finally get this out of the way.

"I knew it was him when I received the first letter I just didn't put it together...I didn't know why or how but I missed the signs...this is my fault isn't it? If I would have seen the signs I could have prevented this"

"No Miss Lancaster you just weren't to know, Mr. Nott...he was a very sick young man"

And this is where I relived my nightmare.

–

How could I explain how I felt right now? Hmm, well I had a painful bruise on my cheek, my bones ached, my skin felt like it was crawling but other than that I was okay. I was in the arms of my boyfriend and surrounded by my friends. The common room was brimming with people desperately trying to hear my story but they would have a long wait because right now I wasn't going to talk.

I was thinking about Malfoy too and the look on his face. I couldn't understand it and I didn't even bother to try. He was a closed book, yes they say you have to open the book to find out what it's about but I didn't want to know about Malfoy. For all I know he's just like Nott...fucking crazy. I shuddered as I imagined Malfoy in Nott's place.

Speaking of Nott he was currently in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and was undergoing treatment for severe memory loss and insanity. I wasn't blamed for the spell I used but I wasn't praised either.

"Don't ever leave my side again, okay?" Oliver whispered into my hair.

"I promise" I could keep that.

"I should have been there..."

I didn't know how to respond to him because the whole time it was happening not once did I wish he was the one to come and save me and that confused me. I tried not to dwell on the thought right now as I snuggled into his shoulder.

"I always knew Nott was off his rocker, he just had that crazed look about him"

"Kris!"

"What? Are you telling me he didn't look like the grim reaper with a tan!?"

"Kris!" Oliver coughed loudly.

"Frigging loon, I'm telling you if he ever comes near me I'll stick my wand right up his ass-"

"KRIS!"


	24. Chapter 24

[Chapter twenty four]

_Excuse you!_

What was it with arrogant stuck up brats? Why do they carry on walking knowing full well you're not going to move for them, did he expect me to cower and walk to the side? No sir I was so sick of being afraid. So Malfoy growled angrily when he past me and muttered some inexcusable phrase.

I was getting on with my life now, excuse the cliché but being scared witless had really put things into perspective so right now I was going to do the things I had pushed to the back of my mind because I was scared of the consequences. Firstly I went looking for Leona; she was probably up in the dorm painting her nails or something to that extent so I changed my course from the dungeons to our dorm. I was going to feel relief, the burden would be taken off my shoulders for a few seconds and I was extremely excited...until Malfoy bothered to turn around and shout me.

"Lancaster!"

I turned around sharply, my train of thoughts being quickly derailed.

"Yes?" I hissed. I didn't forget how badly he had treated me in my moment of need. I would never forget the look of anger on his face when I practically begged for him to stay with me.

"I see your back to normal" he muttered dryly. Yes he was right, my attitude was right back and he best not forget that!

"Is that all?" I demanded snottily.

Malfoy being the person he is rolled his eyes unimpressed. I held back a snort after all it wasn't very lady like.

"No...There's something I have that you may want to know"

This perked me up instantly. The look on his face told me he'd rather die than tell me ...maybe Malfoy had some good in him yet! I liked this power over him.

"Hm? And that would be?" I began twirling a lock of my long blonde hair, twisting slightly. He watched me. I stopped.

"I prefer you scared witless" he snapped. I smirked at him; poor boy was really trying to act as if whatever he had to see wasn't bothering him.

"Well I don't prefer you any way" I griped back. Take that for.

_You weren't saying that when his mouth was glued to yours._

Yes maybe.

"Oh touché" he spat, suddenly taking a step forward "Anyway it's about Nott-"

"No I don't want to know!" I cut him off, putting a hand up to show him I meant business "I just want to forget about it"

He eyed me with a strong curiosity. "This is going to come and bite me in the ass" he muttered.

"Oh I hope so"

He scowled to show he didn't find me the tiniest bit funny and I enjoyed it. I grinned right back at him.

"Bye!" I twirled around, and darted away from him.

As soon as I knew he wasn't following me I burst out laughing. Oh Lord I was losing it... Things just had to settle. But I knew something was never going to settle between Malfoy and I. I didn't like the knowledge of that and even though ten minutes before I had promised myself not to push things to back of my mind (sticking my head in the sand) I pushed Malfoy to the back of my mind.

–

As I walked into our dorm my nostrils where assaulted with perfume, nail varnish, nail varnish remover, baby powder and other products. It nearly took me off my feet. I laughed when I spotted my friend, clad in her bright pink pajamas with cute little bunnies on perched on the end of her bed painting patterns onto her toes. Her hair was pulled up in the oddest way...she looked like a pineapple.

"Oh hey! Want yours done too?" she grinned.

I smiled right back; this would be the perfect chance to have a good heart to heart with my best friend. I went and sat in front of her, took my socks off and wiggled my toes at her.

"You're the best!" I giggled.

She saluted before picking a bottle of varnish up. "Yes Ma'am!"

As she began her work, tongue popping slightly from her pouty mouth I plucked up my newly strengthened courage and began work of my own.

"Leona?"

"Yeah?" I felt the cold liquid and it settled me. Pampering was really good for us women. I smiled to myself.

"Have you ever done something you're not proud of?"

She looked down slightly, dipped the tiny brush in the liquid and began on my left foot.

"Yeah I guess so, why?"

Oh I didn't think she was going to respond like that.

"I've done something really bad..." she looked down at me, her eye's frozen because she was trying to think what I could have possibly done to sound so grave. Red liquid was dripping on the carpet between us.

"Like?" she meant for her voice to sound normal but it was croaky.

This was my time to cower...I wasn't that confident and I nearly slapped myself for putting myself in this position but then I thought about what I had done...the times I had looked him in the eye and lied. Oh I was horrible. I deserved to be judge.

"P-please don't -"

"Just spit it out Peyton, your scaring me!" more liquid dropped on the thick carpet.

"Malfoy kissed me" was all I said.

Leona's eyes glazed over, she in her mind was telling herself it couldn't be possible and she was trying to tell herself I was pulling a joke on her...but I wasn't, by the fear in my eyes she knew.

"Oh fuck" she whispered. I nodded along with her "Oh fuckity fuck! How!? When!?"

Oh I could deal with this! If I answered her questions she could tell me everything was alright and it wasn't my fault.

"When I told him I wanted to end the war, he didn't like it and we began to argue and then something happened Leona, we just looked at each other, he was mighty angry and the next thing I know his lips where to mine!" I cried,. Falling back onto the carpet and covering my eye's with my arm.

I heard her let out a breath but it came out as a whistle.

"It's just so...weird! I can't get my head around this"

"Me either! It's been eating me up Leona I swear I was going to explode"

A sudden gasp sent me upright, her eyes with brimming with accusation.

"You where with Oliver then!"

I nodded sadly "You didn't kiss back right?"

Nobody could have missed the subtle hint but I couldn't lie any longer. Lies always came back and they came at such a force I knew I would be knocked sideways with this one.

"I- I-"

_You're losing her._

"No I didn't"

"Oh thank god!" she hugged me then. I felt a wave of numbness wash over me, I was supposed to be feeling the burden lifted instead of having it pressed further into my skull.

"You should tell Oliver though; maybe he could beat Malfoy to a pulp"

"No!" I blurted out and pulled her away "I want it to be over Leona"

"But-"

"It's better if it's never mentioned again; think about it we are both from houses that hate each other-"

"But what about Oliver! Surely he has a right to know?" she snapped hotly.

"Why? It's not like I kissed him back is it?" I lied

She thought about that, accepted it but didn't like it.

"I'm not sure about this Peyton. It doesn't sit well with me"

I held back a snort.

"This is so wrong. Malfoy and You? Oh that's the most scarring image ever!"


	25. Chapter 25

[Chapter twenty five]

My mother really took things badly. I had received at least thirteen letters demanding answers to what had happened even though Professor McGonagall has visited her at our home to explain I was fine. Bloody woman never stops worrying about me! I sent her a letter, complete babble telling her how well I'm doing.

"She's just being a mother"

"Urgh it's damn right annoying" I complained to Oliver who was cradling me in his arms next to the common room fire. He chuckled, a light hearted chuckle that put a smile on my face and then he kissed me. I would never get used to how sweet his kisses were. They were so teasingly sweet sometimes I just wanted him to pick it up a notch..Though I was fine with how things where.

_YEAH Right._

As he pulled away I almost giggled at the dazed look on his handsome face. I had only kissed a bunch of random boys so it was a relief to know I wasn't bad.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" he mumbled, bending his head so he could take a nip at my bottom lip. I giggled.

"Hmm I could say the same for you Mr. Wood" I grinned. Things were so easy with us, so natural it was really nice.

_B-O-R-I-N-G is more like it._

I really did hate that inner thought sometimes. Shaking my head ever so slightly I reached up to put my fingers through his hair (it was so soft) but he flinched, he flinched from mytouch.

I didn't know whether to flinch back myself, with embarrassment of course.

"Im sorry, did I do something wrong?" I mumbled.

"No, No! Of course not it's just..."

"Just?" I swallowed hard; did I really want to know? I wasn't good with the serious stuff and I had this feeling in my stomach telling me it was bad.

"I have to tell you something"

"Oh?" That was okay I guess! It meant he was flinching away from me because he didn't find me attractive...I hope not.

"You're not going to like it one bit" I didn't like the deep, serious voice coming from his lips. The defensive stare was what got me the most.

"Please just tell me" I pleaded.

He signed, turned away from me and began rubbing his long fingers through his bronze locks. I must have done something! Maybe he had found out. Oh lord please don't let it be that. The air around us was like electricity.

"You know Cho Chang?" he mumbled

"Yeah the pretty Ravenclaw?" I wasn't quiet grasping at what I was saying. I was going to regret those words.

He looked up at me and ground his jaw. Was my face really showing what I was feeling? Damn I hated being an open book. Blocks of information where falling into place. I was rebuilding a wall with them.

"I'm so sorry Peyton!" he blurted.

I felt like I had been hit in the chest with a bludger.

_Oh convenient seeing as he plays Quidditch._

I was trying to breathe but it wasn't meant to be. Tears of pain, shock and relief flew down my cheeks to land on my lap. He really didn't have to spell it out but I needed to know.

"Don't cry! Please don't cry. I'm really sorry I don't know what happened, one minute we were talking about Quidditch and the next we where kissing. It was one kiss and I regret it. Oh Peyton!"

I wasn't allowed to be angry with him as I had kissed Malfoy but I still was, it was building from my toes and it was building quickly. I sure hope I never see Cho Chang again.

"Get off me!" I hissed as his arms fell around me. He backed off slowly but still determined to but things right

"When was this?"

"Last Tuesday?"

"The day of I was attack! And you where kissing some no brained Ravenclaw!?" I jumped up.

_No brained? Honestly. Woman she is in RAVENCLAW! The smartest house in Hogwarts...gee do you know anything?_

The guilt was apparent on his face right now but I couldn't look at him, it reminded me of myself and right now all I wanted to do was be angry. Had he flinched from me because Cho had done the very same thing to him. I thought he liked me, I thought he was sweet, oh boy how I was wrong.

_You're such a hypocrite. You kissed Malfoy._

No that never happened.

"I didn't know Peyton! It just happened...I'm sorry I know that's not much of an excuse but it was a mistake. I like you and only you."

We were causing quite a stir among of our friends but to hell with it. I hope they all knew what kind of person he was.

"It just happened!?" I screamed shrilly. That was going to give me a sore throat. "So you just go around kissing people and it 'just happened' well to me" I pointed comically to my chest "it seems like you 'just' like kissing that thing that shrew!"

I wasn't really making any sense....was I?

I had to get away now, to go bury my head under my pillow and scream until I had no breath to do it but then I thought about the pangs of pain and anger I knew I couldn't do that. I pushed past him and Kris on my way out of the common room,

"Peyton wait!" He called before the door swung.

"Fuck you Oliver!"

I ran as fast as I could to the one place I could go. The place where I always met someone, by accident of course. I hoped to hell he wasn't there today. My tears of rage and pain began to swirl in the blackness of my mascara. I sure looked like hell. I flung myself out of the doors to the castle and found my feet on grass in no time.

There I fell to the floor. But I couldn't cry..oh tears where gushing from my eyes but I just couldn't cry. Maybe it was the relief that was keeping my on the fence between pain and anger, who knows? Maybe I was losing my mind.

"What's it this time?" he asked as he silently took a seat next to me. A sob escaped my throat.

I shook my head. I just couldn't speak. I wiped away my tears and the blackness of my mascara.

How odd was it to know every time I had one of these mini breakdowns he would be there? He never picked on or ridiculed me...I suppose that was kindof him.

"May I guess?"

I nodded this time. It was awfully embarrassing to be in distress in front of a Slytherin…..especially him.

"It has something to do with Wood?" I noted the cold venomous tone to his voice and was grateful.

"Yes" After about five minutes of silence I finally I gathered up the strength to speak. When I turned to look at him I almost wished I hadn't. There was something bothering him too.

"Ahh" for once I actually thought Malfoy had learned some manners and social skills until "he's a dick"

I choked a laugh. "Yeah he is"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at this new information. His cold face examined mine and I could see he had some assumptions. He was smart, he guessed on the first one.

"He cheated on you?" it was very simply put but there was something in his voice that frustrated me.

"Yes, he kissed Cho Chang…….that filthy little bitch" I nodded to myself and swallowed the pain. Get used to it!

"It was bound to happen" he shrugged his shoulders.

Anger again swelled inside of me, he couldn't ever care about anything but himself. Oh If I could just use my anger to punch him square in the face. His bluntness however didn't disguise what he was thinking. I was trying to avoid it too.

"You shouldn't be sobbing about it though" he sneered like emotion was pathetic. I pitied him then. "You are just as bad" he spat.

I closed my eyes in hope of clutching to my last strand of sanity.

"So are you Malfoy"

_Yeah in your face!_

The subject was touchy, awkward like a taboo you just shouldn't even think about but it was there laid out for just us to see. I hated the vulnerability I felt around him.

I heard his breath hitch. I looked away from his stone cold face to look at my beautiful surroundings in hope they would give me some answers.

"I don't know why that even happened. I hate you"

"It didn't"

How could I have been hurt by those three words? I already knew that he hated me with a passion; maybe hearing them spoken out loud was what had hurt me.

"You want to know why he went and kissed another girl!?"

I turned back to face him, all my anger draining me and I raised an eye brow at him. Malfoy was easily riled up.

"Why?"

"You're weak and pathetic. Fragile and dainty it's so fucking annoying. Nobody wants a damsel in distress Lancaster"

Weak and pathetic...

I bit my lip and widen my eye's to stop the tears from falling.

"See there you go again with the tears!" he yelled. The way he looked at me sent a shiver down my spine.

"I'm not CRYING…….and……at least I was born with a heart unlike you….you probably don't have one" I sneered back pathetically.

"We might as well be"

I shook my head, wiped away the tears that were staring to form and refused to look at him again. I hope he would get my not so subtle message and leave me the hell alone.

"No...That was wrong. Listen Lancaster the words came out wrong"

Malfoy would never apologize and I pitied him even more. He was so void of responsibility and emotion I knew he was struggle in the real world.

"Okay Malfoy" It also meant I didn't have to say I accept.

"I hope Wood gets what's coming to him. I can't stand him" and with that he went.


	26. Chapter 26

[Chapter twenty six]

Was trust something that didn't matter in this screwed up world of mine? As I pondered this to myself the weather began to change drastically, the clouds pulled over the moon shielding it from my pleading eyes, the temperature dropped drastically chilling me to the bone, the wind whistled painfully all around me but I just didn't care. Right now I wanted peace.

It didn't last long.

"Peyton!" Leona called.

I watched her run towards me with desperation but I couldn't find the strength to talk to her so I just looked at her.

"Are you okay!? Kris just told me what happened, I've been looking everywhere for you and-" she stopped, flung herself onto the cold ground and grabbed my hands.

"Don't cry" she soothed.

I hadn't realized I began crying. Malfoy had stopped me crying over half an hour ago...When had I started crying again? She was really beautiful my friend. "I shouldn't be crying or mad but I just am" I explained pathetically.

"He had no right to do that! If you want me and Kris will kick his ass, we have it planned out. I'm going to hit him from behind then Kris will-" she stopped herself and threw me a small uneasy smile.

I tried to smile back but it came out as a grimace. I'm certain of it.

"The irony of this is funny but I can't really laugh"

She looked at me then with her big green eyes and there was something being put together in her head, the real facts of Malfoy's and I's kiss but she ignored it before she could finish. I must look dreadful.

"Let's get you inside. There's a storm coming"

She grabbed my arms and hauled my numb, cold body up as I whimpered. The cold had really gotten to me. Just as we began walking into the castle the sky opened, unleashed it's fury on us and that's when I was forced to run.

–

I shouldn't feel like this, we had only been going out with each other for a couple of months but here I was skipping breakfast so I wouldn't have to deal with him.

Leona and Kris where by my sides like body guards, with their most serious faces, had ever seen. I loved them. Kris had also told me that Oliver was trying to get time to talk to me but he quickly added that he wouldn't get the chance because he was going to meet me after every lesson; I thanked him but told him not to go to all the trouble.

I would just ignore Oliver if he did.

I spotted Malfoy as I walked into my Potions class; he sat in the back with a few of his very loud friends. He looked straight at me and then away. His friends began making loud kissing noises and then I heard from Zabini's big ugly mouth."Oh Cho I love you!" and then the kissing sounds began again.

A soft groan escaped all three of our throats. Leona whipped around and flipped them all off. I sat down in my seat, my head to the table as I pulled my wand, potions kit and heavy potions book out.

"I feel for her I really do" Lavender muttered from Leona's side. I didn't like that one bit! I didn't need other people's pity but instead of causing a scene I refused to look in that direction and looked towards the board.

"Me too but don't worry about her, she'll bounce back like she always does" Leona added sharply,

This wasn't enough for lavender, the known gossip hound that bothered anyone that would listen to her nonsense.

"But she's gone through so much! First the war, then Theodore Nott stalking her and trying to"

"Will you shut the fuck up Lavender? I'm only a few chairs down" I hissed nastily so that only Leona, Kris, her could hear. Her face flushed instantly but this only infuriated me more. I could see she was about to say something back but I didn't give her the chance "Shove your beak into someone else's business"

And that was it, she refused to look at me probably dying with embarrassment but I didn't care. I was sick of being a _damsel in distress_so I straightened my back and waited patiently for Professor Snape to make his dramatic entrance.

"Nice one" Leona giggled at my side.

I nodded stiffly even though there was a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

–

"Are you okay Kris?" I giggled as we stepped out of the potions classroom. He looked at me, his face grey with sickness. He frowned at me. Kris had been asked to taste Ronald Weasley's age defying potion which of course had been made incorrectly and he had ended up old and wrinkly, Professor Snape grudgingly fixed the mess but the idea of being old to Kris had left him in a state of shock.

"Never again" he mumbled.

Leona and I laughed, linked arms with him and began pulling him.

"It wasn't so bad. Hey! At least you'll know what you look like as an old man" Leona wasn't really wise with words. Kris began panicking but I placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Many, many, many years to come my friend" I said.

"I hope so" he croaked.

We were coming to the moving stairs when I spotted a sleek mane of black hair. She spotted me to, her eyes widened but I knew she had been looking for me. I couldn't do this right now. I hated her with a passion. I hated her more than Malfoy for heaven's sake!

"Peyton" GRR I hated the way the boyfriend stealer said my name. I felt Leona's grip on my wrist.

"Back off Chang" she spat.

Cho Chang look startled.

_Oh so she's playing little miss innocent? Skank._

"Please I would just like to talk to you so I can try and explain" She stepped onto the last step of the stairs, blocking our way from moving past her. I growled.

"Just leave me the hell alone. I don't want to talk to you. I already know what happened" I made sure I looked her in the eyes; I wanted to make sure she saw everything that was going on in my head. I wanted to see the guilt on her stupid pretty face.

"I'm really sorry, it just happened...it didn't mean anything" she lied. I could see the fake tears and I actually laughed, a laugh that was so loud I actually surprised myself.

_I think, just maybe you might be going crazy. Oh baby._

"Sorry just doesn't cut it Chang and you know what?" I unleashed myself from my friend's grips to take a step in front of her. She backed off slightly, probably afraid that I was going to hit her

"You two are perfect for each other. You both have poor tastes" and with that I pushed her aside and climbed down the last step. My friends followed laughing.

As if I would hit her! I am a lady after all.

_I would have hit her if she did that to me! Nobody smooches my boyfriend and gets away with it!_

Oh I had wanted to very much but I knew from past experience violence gets you nowhere and I smiled softly to myself. I wasn't a weakling like Malfoy had said. As my friends joined me I knew it wasn't right to hide forever so we walked into the great hall with our heads held high. And I walked right into Oliver.

_Haha look at his face! All puny and sad._

At this moment in time I didn't want to look at his face, it disgusted me. I felt his hands snake around my waist in an almost pleading way and I had to stop myself from punching him. Oh god I was violent!

"Get your hands off me"

"Peyton please just talk to me, let me explain and we can"

I wasn't listening to him; I was too busy looking over his shoulder at Malfoy who was pointing his wand at us. Was Malfoy going to add to my embarrassment by hexing us? I was looking at his face very carefully and then he did something that practically electrocuted my senses. He smiled. A beautiful, toothy, cheeky smile and he flicked his wand.

Oliver Wood was now slithering on the floor. I suppose you could say Malfoy was using what he knew best. I burst into a fit of laughter with the rest of the people surrounding us.

I then mouthed a thank you to Malfoy something I thought I would never do. He nodded.

Malfoy had told me Oliver would get what was coming to him.


	27. Chapter 27

[Chapter twenty seven]

I continued to laugh as Oliver or should I say the snake slithered around the great hall's floor in desperation. Too soon a Professor was trying to turn Oliver back to his normal self while demanding who had cast the spell, of course nobody admitted to casting the spell so I stepped around the commotion and took a seat. I ignored the confused stares as I reached over for the potatoes. Leona and Kris both bustled to grab the last few seats next to me with huge cheeky grins on their faces.

I smiled right back.

_At least Malfoy's good for something eh?_

Soon a very embarrassed, disgruntled Oliver popped back into human form. Without looking at me or anyone in the room he went running with his tale between his legs. A whole group of people began clapping.

"I need to know who cast that hex so I can shake his hand" Kris shook his head softly as he poured himself some juice.

I knew Malfoy couldn't care less about me but why had he chosen to hex Oliver like that? Oh well I didn't really care.

"Me too" I laughed slightly.

Yes even I couldn't pretend I was okay, soldiering on was harder than it looked and took a lot of energy which I was struggling to come up with but as long as I wasn't on my own the sadness couldn't grip me. I slowly and very gingerly looked over to Malfoy and found he was talking to a few of his friends with a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"Everything's going to be okay now Peyton, no more catastrophes for you seeing as you've used them all up!" Kris joked as he pat my arm. I turned to him and smiled a true, soft smile.

"Oh thank Merlin I was beginning to worry that, all my life was going to be one big catastrophe" I joked right back.

Leona also side hugged me which was really comforting as the stares and whispers hadn't lessened one bit.

_Screw them!_

I managed to enjoy myself at dinner, a few people came up to me telling me they were on my side and so on but none of that made me feel any better....it actually made me feel worse.

Harry Potter someone who I suspected looked up to Oliver Wood came up to me and shockingly told me to ignore everyone and that he was sorry too, but as he spoke I realized he still had feeling for Cho because he looked slightly angry.

That girl did nothing but upset people!

Ron Weasley didn't really say anything as he joined our little group except ask me to pass him the pork chops; Hermione gave me a sympathetic smile with a little hug. The Weasley twins are what really cheered me up.

"You know if you ever need a new-"

"George!"

"What Fred? I was just asking her if she wanted a new boyfriend" George wiggled his red eyebrows suggestively. I couldn't help myself as I bent over laughing.

"As if she would date you, you're ugly! Now me? I can see that. What do you say Peyton?"

George was not the least bit happy with his brother.

"I'm ugly!? We then were both ugly, since we are twins!"

"I'm the better looking out of us two"

"Are not"

"Am too"

"Prove it"

"You prove it!"

I was gasping for air, tears where running down my cheeks as I listened to the exchange between them both. Nobody could say these two weren't funny. I stopped laughing when they both turned to me, serious smiles on their freckled faces.

Oh boy.

"Which one of us is better looking?" Fred asked.

_Hmm that's a hard one....wait! no...oh doesn't matter._

I was silenced completely. Did they really want me to tell them which one was better looking? Oh now that was hard!. I felt my palms start to sweat and George let out an impatient sigh. My friends were all staring at me.

"I ugh..welll.."

"Where only joking Peyton!" they laughed together.

A whoosh of relief came from my lips and I playfully smacked them both, my cheeks returning back to their normal color. Oh lord I had been played. Everyone joked along at my expense which I didn't mind one bit.

I received a joint hug from the twins and they promised to hex Oliver and Chang every spare moment they got and I began to feel guilty. I was the one they should be hexing after all Malfoy and I did shared a kiss. I would never forget that.

–

I don't know why I did it but I went back to the spot where he always turned up at. I found comfort there on the grass underneath the magnificent arch of the ground. Darkness was just setting in for the night when he came; as usual he said nothing as he sat next to me. When he sat next to me I always felt the cold radiating off him, the cold was what I believed was his hate for me and is it odd that I was comforted by that?

_Comforted by the fact that he hates us? Wow now that's screwed up._

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Yeah" Was all I got.

Maybe I was right, maybe he didn't do it for me he probably did it because Wood was another person he hated. I sighed and began playing with a long lock of my hair. My rich red coat keeping me from the cold looked pretty good with my hair against the collar of it, the contrast was shocking beautiful. My blonde hair always looked good with red.

"It's true then? She came to talk to you" he asked.

"Who?"

I turned to him; he was looking out towards the black lake with a blank face. I tried not to stare; after all he was a Slytherin.

"Cho Chang" he spat impatiently.

"Yeah she did" I replied instantly. Malfoy was a real hard person to understand at the best of times, he had a temper like a rocket on the loose.

"Typical, let me guess you ignored her?" he sneered. I could see where he was going with this; he was going to say I was weak and pathetic. Well I wasn't!

"No Malfoy I told her I knew and told her I didn't want to speak to her, is that okay with you?" he turned to look at me then and my breath caught in my throat. His eye's, so shiny and blue where really menacing at the moment.

How could we have kissed? It seemed impossible to believe right now.

He chose to ignore me "Your really annoying Lancaster"

"You're an Ass Malfoy" he smirked.

It made me mad, he took that as a damned compliment and it didn't have the desired affect I wanted! Argh he knew how to push my buttons.

"I don't know why I come out here..." he mumbled suddenly to himself. He looked at me again; trying to find the answer until he blinked shook his head and looked back to the lake.

"Neither do I" I replied honestly, matching his gaze to look out at the black lake.

"It seems impossible when you think about it, doesn't it? How such a thing could happen between us?" He asked.

I felt my back stiffen at the memory flashing behind my eyes. I had just been thinking that a few minutes before but to havehim say it out loud was a completely different story.

"Yeah...Impossible" I breathed.

"You're beneath me"

"I'm above you" I argued back lazily.

"You're a Gryffindor" he said "Gryffindor" like it was poison in his mouth.

I WOULD show him I wasn't as weak as he thought. I turned to him, he looked at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"You're a dirty cheating Slytherin bastard" I said the words so coldly. I watched as his lips twitched into a smirk.

He leaned closer, almost leering over me. "Well you kissed a dirty cheating Slytherin bastard" he whispered.

The shock hit me so hard. I had not kissed him and he knew it, he was the one who had roped a hand around my neck and brought me to his lips! I was pretty sure of it. I scoffed in disgust.

"You're a liar too" I whispered at him.

We where inches apart now, both bursting at the seams with anger for one another. I knew what was coming and I knew I had no way of stopping it. I would feel the immense self disgust, anger; sadness and regret fill me up tomorrow.

"Now now Lancaster don't be so mean" I saw the way he eyed my lips and I found myself doing the same to him and then my gaze flickered to his eyes.

"Go to hell"

"Only if you'll come with me"

My hands where gripping into the grass as our veryclose argument continued.

I could smell him; he was filling my lungs up and making my head thump. This wasn't good. I could tell by the look in his glazed eyes that he was teasing me, telling me to be the first but I refused. Was this a trick to embarrass me further?

"Never" I hissed.

"We'll see about that" he mumbled before pulling me the last inches by the collar, his long fingers just above my chest. He kissed me and I lost all control, I couldn't resist any longer. I found myself desperately trying to be closer to him and I successfully ended up in his lap. I could never ever in my life say Malfoy wasn't a good kisser.

He was teasing me slowly, then the speed would pick up and then just as I began to fall into things he went slower. I had never been kissed like this. I could feel the passion burn. He was nipping at my lips, flicking the corner of my lips with his tongue while his hands were buried in my hair. I needed air but I would be damned if I pulled away now, this could not end. I probably would never get to this again.

His kissed became harder and slower, he pulled away a few time only to come back.

"I" he mumbled before kissing the corner of my mouth.

He pulled away again to shift me closer to him "fucking" another kiss.

I kissed back even harder than before. I was pretty sure my lips were swollen but right now pain didn't exist.

He nipped my bottom lip drawing a speck of blood "hate"

I didn't care much for the injury. "You" and then my lips had his full undivided attention.

Oh boy. Hate had become a powerful thing between us two. Danger of being caught became a drug.


	28. Chapter 28

[Chapter twenty eight]

[Draco Malfoy's P.O.V]

At this unbelievable moment in time I forgot who I was where I came from and why I was doing this...but I did know something, I didn't want to stop. I found myself tugging at her tiny waist just to bring her closer, if that was possible. I could taste her, so sweet on my tongue. The fury I had felt had left us both with swollen lips, and hers were bared with a little cut where my teeth had nipped hers but we weren't going to stop just yet. My breathing was hard but air didn't really register with me. I just wanted this.

"Malfoy" A sweet gasp of my name fell from her lips as my hands slipped down to her lower back. I dare not try my voice so instead I kissed her even harder. I wanted her to know how much I hatedher and how much I was gladthat Oliver Wood had kissed another girl.

I grabbed her hair.

_I believe hate is very mixed up in your world._

How odd, a few moments ago I felt the cold wind across my face but all I felt now was intense heat licking at my skin. I could smell her, so sweet and so intoxicating my head felt like it was going to explode. How could anyone smell so good?

Her hands where on my face, stroking my smooth skin.

All my life I had been built upon a ground of anger and now my ground was cracking, letting another emotion fill up the cracks in the broken foundations. How right and wrong existed would always be a mystery. She was right and I was...wrong.

Good VS evil.

At the very same moment our lips stopped moving. They were still touching but completely frozen. Her large blue eyes opened, baring all of her confused emotions for me to see. I always said she was like an open book. She was perched on my lap in the most exotic position but the confusion was what held her from it.

As we caught our breath back it hit me. I flinched. What had I done!? What was I thinking? She shifted from me like I had the black plaque and I did the same from her. It was a mistake. Anger had forced it from me! I felt my face harden as the chips fell. I told myself time and time again this wouldn't happen again, I even lied to myself.

"Oh...Oh shit" she whispered, delicately touching her lips.

They where red, a color that suited her.

The wind howled around us, angry at the crime we had committed. Gryffindor and Slytherin were not supposed to even look at each other and here we were, severely in emotional turmoil.

I needed to crush something with my bare hands, to feel my palms bleed all upon the object as a way of wiping away what I had done. I had tarnished my family's name for her.I looked to her and saw nothing…this was the first time I didn't know what she was thinking….did she hate me as much as I hated her right now? Did she wish we never even met? Did she want my face pulled from her memory?

"It never happened did it?" I asked her and thanked Merlin for my voice being strong and cold. "Lancaster?" I demanded. I saw the pattern but I did not care. This would be the last time that I could promise myself. She had done things to me I would never forget, things that I still burned with anger as I remembered them...a man's pride wasn't something to mess with.

She blinked almost in shock but then she collected herself, even though I could see right through her now.

"No...It never happened"

I didn't feel the relief I needed from her words, didn't feel my stiffness in my shoulders relax, didn't feel the painful not in my stomach lessen as I began to stand up.

_Take this last chance then but you must forget about her._

She looked up slightly as I moved so I took my last chance, rid myself of the worry I would be rejected and grabbed her by the collar again and gently kissed her lips. They where soft, bruised and slightly bloodied...because of me. Peyton kissed back just as gentle, our lips meeting for the last time. It must be finished by the way it started.

I pulled away, pushed her down and ran back to the safety of my common room.

[End of Draco Malfoy's P.O.V]

I tried everything to rid myself of his vindictive face but nothing sufficed. I wrote about the experience on a piece of parchment and then burned it...nothing happened. I tried to tell Leona when she asked what was wrong with my mouth the day after the incident, they were slightly red and a little swollen but nothing too bad but I just couldn't. I tried to scream but it only made the feelings worse. Nothing would help me and I felt helpless.

My middle name might as well be helpless.

_Peyton Grace helpless Lancaster. It's nice, I'm sure Malfoy would approve._

Screw Malfoy! For all I care he can rot in hell.

How many weeks had it been since that 'incident'? Well let me see, five to be exact! And not once had we acted like it happened. In the corridors one of us would go back to where we came from until the other passed, it was childish but very appropriate.

What about Oliver? Well we haven't spoke and I wanted to keep it that way. He was happy sitting at the Ravenclaw table practically sucking face with Cho Chang but I didn't care. They deserved each other. He hadn't liked me as much as I thought he had...Oh well it's not like I care is it?

_Oh Puh-lease! You can't stand the sight of them two together. It turns your stomach with jealousy._

I was learning how to ignore that stupid voice in the back of my head but I wasn't doing too well.

Right now I was curled up in my bed gazing through my windows to look at the beautiful night's sky. I couldn't sleep but I was far too comfortable to move and plus I didn't want to disturb any of my roommates. I wonder if anyone else was awake. I'm normally a very good sleeper but these past few weeks I've always felt antsy when going to sleep. I wonder if Malfoy was awake...No let's not go there. Turning over so that my back was to the window I closed my eyes.

_ROW, ROW, ROW YOUR BOAT GENTLY DOWN THE STREAM, IF YOU SEE A MALFOY DONT FORGET TO SCREAM. AHHHHH!_

I sighed angrily. This was going to be a long night.

–

The next morning I was groggy and when I was groggy I was easily irritated. Leona noticed this straight away but still couldn't reign in her annoying habits until I had some coffee.

Kris had joined us on our way to breakfast with a huge smile on his face; he turned to Leona and glared. Oh please god just give me one day where they don't argue and I'll never do a bad thing again! I looked up to the ceiling.

"What's that for?" She asked him, her happy carefree voice now slipping down three notches.

"What was what?" he replied back, an air of arrogance around him.

"You know what you big doof! Why did you just glare at me?"

I guess I wouldn't get that day. They began to squabble behind my back as we entered the Great Hall; the smell of fresh coffee did wonders for my mood. I raced towards it and poured myself a cup, still ignoring my friends.

"Well sorry! I didn't even see you so I hardly call that ignoring you" Leona hissed under her breath as she took a seat at my side.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say"

Boy's where good at that weren't they? Saying a few sarcastic words to get our backs up. I smiled into my drink as the argument began up again. A few people around me began moving seats.

They should try living in my shoes.

_Why would they want to do that? Have you seen the state of your mind lately!? It's like a bomb has gone off in here._

I cringed. Just thinking about the bottled up emotions.

I happened to glance over at the Slytherin table to find Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson talking. Whatever they were talking about he sure didn't look happy but hey when did he? Even though I knew it was none of my business I still wanted to know what was wrong.

Stop that Peyton! The bastard deserves to be upset. I nodded to myself and turned away, he deserved the most painful death. Instead of thinking about him and how much I hated him I jumped into my friend's argument.

"Will you to give it a rest already? You're going to make my ears bleed" I snapped, with a motherly tone.

They both turned to me, open mouthed with shock written across their face. Yeah take that! I still had it.

Leona scoffed.

Kris ruffled my hair.

I huffed angrily.

"Can you pass me the orange juice Kris?" Leona asked sweetly. I hated when they did this it was just so...so...absurd! I ignored them

"Of course Leona" he replied.

I looked up to the sky and scowled.


End file.
